


Iron

by Glicozamin



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Anal Sex, Background Femslash, Background Het, Dark, Deus Ex (Video Games) References, Drama, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glicozamin/pseuds/Glicozamin
Summary: Теперь это – их жизнь.





	Iron

**Author's Note:**

> Нарисано на ФБ-2018 для команды One Piece.  
> Киберпанк!АУ, около-dark!Луффи, ООС, упоминание насилия, условный кроссовер со вселенной Deus ex: Mankind Divided.   
> Матчасть:  
> 1\. Аугментированные (ауги) — люди с протезами тех или иных органов. Соответственно, аугментации (приращения, импланты) — это протезы.  
> 2\. Кевлар фигурирует как кожное покрытие.   
> 3\. Инцидент — событие, во время которого ауги под действием модифицированных чипов перестали себя контролировать и напали на людей без приращений. В результате — раскол между людьми без протезов (чистыми) и аугами, дискриминация последних и принудительная отправка их в специальные гетто (действие в тексте происходит именно в таком гетто).  
> 4\. Нейропозин (н-поз) — лекарство, которое мешает человеческому телу отторгать импланты. Соответственно, синдром отторжения — процесс, при котором организм имплант отвергает. Обычно возникает при длительном отсутствии регулярных приёмов нейропозина.  
> 5\. КПА — коалиция за права аугментированных, борется за реабилитацию аугов в глазах общества.  
> 6\. Фронт Человечества — политические оппоненты КПА, всеми руками за «чистоту» и против имплантов.   
> 7\. Гипостим, ЭМИ-граната, клеточные батареи и другие примочки — вундерфавли-расходники, в игре — для выживания, здесь — для антуража.  
> 8\. Инфолинк — система связи, встроенный в головной мозг телефон, по сути, связанный с кохлеарными и глазными протезами, если они есть.

Слышно, как гудят брошенные под ноги провода – потрескивают в области надорванной изоляции, жужжат на одной ноте, лопочат, как испуганные, прижатые к жестяным полам люди с килограммами железа внутри.

Они все здесь такие – с железом внутри. Тех, кому повезло, здесь никогда не было и никогда не будет.

Луффи бежит впереди – слышно, как стучат его смешные сланцы по грязным жестяным полам. От быстрого бега в ушах свистит стальной ветер, дыхание ровное, сердцебиение чёткое, словно механические часы – в его титановой грудной клетке нет ни единого изъяна. Покрытая кевларом, пронизанная сетью мелких, тонких проводов, будто настоящими нервами, она монотонно вздымается и опускается, пока он бежит через этажи и блоки, пока взлетает по лестницам и прыгает через перила.

Зоро и Санджи драконят полицию на три яруса ниже – слышно звонкие хлопки выстрелов, грузный ход экзоскелетов, громкие окрики, треск электричества и оглушительное пищание дронов. Они, эти железные птицы с красным глазом, планируют над блоками полицейских складов, пускают короткие очереди по воздуху и поднимаются высоко над головой, как стервятники – Луффи точно знает, что они ни в кого не попадут.

Никто сегодня не умрёт.

Нами ковыряет замки в полицейских блоках вручную, подключаясь к ним через старенькое железо – то немногое, что она смогла здесь отыскать. Деньги помогли бы достать ей целые океаны необходимого софта, открыть неизведанные материки возможностей в гетто, где на пятом этаже бушует газовая гангрена, а на первом – разве что не холера, но денег у неё больше нет. Только какие-то хитрые церебральные импланты – а она сидит в полицейских блоках, прямо на коленях, ковыряется в издыхающем железе отвёрткой, чтобы работало, пока Зоро и Санджи прикрывают её полуголую спину.

Теперь это – их жизнь, и кто-то думает, что это нормально.

После Инцидента – нормально всё, если ты вдруг – внезапно – ауг.

Пока Нами вскрывает замки, пока Санджи разбивает экзоскелеты своими железными высокопрочными ногами, пока Зоро вырезает улыбки на шлемах полицейских – Луффи бежит. У него за спиной – Усопп с винтовкой наперевес, бледный, осунувшийся Брук и огромная фигура Френки, на руках у которого – маленькая, бьющаяся в судорогах Робин. Глаза её прикрыты, рот с пеной на губах приоткрыт, руки дёргаются, словно её бьют током через каждую вторую секунду, и слышно, как Френки тяжело ступает титановыми ногами по жестяным настилам.

Сердце у Луффи стучит, как механизм старых часов на цепочке – чётко, громко, выверенно, без единого изъяна.  
Он вихрем проносится по рынку, перепрыгивает через грязную стойку, где Пингвин пытается расставить старые, заезженные пластинки из прошлого века, и плечом сносит неприметную заднюю дверь – само плечо у него не титановое, в отличии от рук, поэтому это больно.

Не так больно, конечно, как синдром отторжения – так что это неважно.  
Глиальная ткань вокруг церебральных протезов Робин разрастается буквально на глазах, железо отторгается с такой скоростью, что ещё немного – и они ни черта не успеют.

Вот это – важно.

Чоппер смотрит на него, открыв рот, а Торао – сведя брови к переносице. Они, судя по обстановке, копаются в каком-то левом позвоночнике – видно сочленения железных конструкций и естественных позвонков, острые уголки срезанных проводков, какие-то жидкостные камеры и сетку белых, отмытых нервов. Луффи сносит это одним замахом – его красивая титановая рука врезается в систему протезированного хребта со скоростью, с которой пробивают стены, и аугментированные позвонки с хрустом падают им под ноги.

Торао шипит, как провода на полу его блока, спрятанного за палаткой со старыми, заезженными пластинками.

– Мугивара, – говорит он зло и подчёркнуто небрежно. – Если ты хочешь, чтобы твои приращения работали исправно, хотя бы не выбивай дверь в мою лабораторию.

Усопп стоит на пороге с прижатым к плечу прикладом – стоит спиной, смотрит в систему наведения и снимает кружащегося над ними дрона.

Фыркает:

– Тоже мне – лаборатория.

– Какая есть, – цедит Торао, и Чоппер за его спиной складывает руки на груди.

– Да, какая есть, – подхватывает он. – Ты сам здесь свои кибернетические глаза ремонтируешь.

Усоппу нечем крыть, потому что это правда – он только жестом показывает Бруку, какую занять позицию, что-то говорит ему через инфолинк и пропускает грузную фигуру Френки в просторный блок.

Торао больше не ершится, и даже на выбитую дверь ему плевать.

– Шачи, – зовёт он, и тот высовывается откуда-то из-за аппаратуры. – Никого сюда не пускать.

Шачи салютует ему трехпалой железной рукой, собранной впопыхах на коленке.

– Без проблем, босс.

Чоппер носится по лаборатории юлой, когда Френки кладёт бессознательную Робин на железный стол, заваленный инструментами и разными деталями – на её одежде много заклёпок, на руках она носит многочисленные браслеты, а на каблуке ботинок у неё есть металлическая набойка, поэтому когда она дёргается, слышен громкий, неритмичный звон, жуткий, скрежещущий стук.

Не такой, как у Луффи в титановой груди.

– Это отторжение! – Чоппер хватается за голову, ныряет по самую шею в тайники, вмонтированные в полы лаборатории – голос его испуган и приглушён. – Сколько прошло от начала?

Френки стоит над столом тёмной, громадной фигурой – когда-то он пытался переделать себя в ходячий экзоскелет, как у копов, но потом передумал. Правда, громоздкие конечности остались – и непробиваемая грудная клетка тоже.

В общем, у него почти получилось.

– Минут двадцать, – говорит он сипло, и его руки – те, что нормального размера, а не ласты экзоскелета – убирают влажные волосы с бледного, мокрого лба Робин.

Красная лампочка в его глазах напряжённо моргает, будто неисправная.  
Торао достаёт инструменты из ящиков под столами.

– Когда она принимала нейропозин в последний раз? – спрашивает он, и Френки хмурит выжженные давним взрывом брови.

– Вчера, – говорит он и хмурится ещё больше. – Или нет, – пятится от стола, где Робин заходится в судорогах. – Я не знаю, меня не было рядом.

Чоппер вылезает из тайников с пустыми руками.

– У неё пониженная чувствительность к нейропозину, – тараторит он и проверяет встроенные шкафы на смешных стенах из тонких листов железа. – Ей нужна большая доза, нежели другим.

Луффи стоит рядом – его руки намертво сжимают край стола и всем чувствительным кевларовым покрытием он ощущает, как судорога Робин переходит к нему.

Эйса трясло так же – только в агонии.

– Я отдал ей свой, – говорит он тихо, и все смотрят на него. – Мне не нужен н-поз, и я отдал его Робин.

Чоппер опускает руки – в пальцах он сжимает грязный пузырёк без опознавательных знаков.

– Этого мало, – говорит он ошарашенно. – Даже этого мало.

Торао качает головой – его живая рука держит штатив, пока вторая, протезированная, устанавливает готовый пакет с инфузионным раствором.

– Нейропозин мог кончиться раньше.

Чоппер оборачивается к нему почти зло, сжимая пузырёк побелевшими пальцами – его тоже потряхивает.

Их всех здесь.

– Она бы не стала молчать! – горячо возражает Чоппер. – Робин заботится о нас, но это не то, о чём бы она промолчала.

Он оборачивается к Френки в поисках поддержки, но тот молчит, подпирая огромными титановыми плечами хлипкую стену с заложенным окном – Торао смотрит на него краем глаза, но ничего не говорит.

Даже не хмыкает.

Чоппер сглатывает – глаза у него влажно блестят.

– Она ведь может умереть, – говорит он тихо.

Они все это видели – как умирают ауги. Сходят с ума и бросаются на соседей по блоку, хватаются за голову до треска в ушах и кричат на задушенной ноте с пеной у рта – как они падают и дёргаются на грязных жестяных полах, сваливаются на нижние уровни, разбиваются, так, что ломают кости и даже железные конструкции внутри себя.

Теперь это – их жизнь.

Френки размахивается и, сбросив склянки со столешницы, вдавливает кулак в тумбу на маленьких колесиках – те вылетают из-под его костяшек вместе с кусками металлических пластин.

Чоппер вздрагивает.

Торао подключает Робин к ядрёной инфузионной системе и ничего не говорит – только смотрит, как покачиваются металлические листы под огромным кулаком Френки.

Луффи сжимает пальцами края стола – стук железа о железо похож на скрежет огромных протезированных челюстей.

– Она не умрёт, – говорит он, и все – точно, все снова смотрят на него.

Никто сегодня не умрёт.

Нами влетает в лабораторию, чуть не сбив Усоппа с ног – тот пугается не на шутку, отшатывается, прижимая приклад крепче к плечу.

– Я тебя чуть не застрелил! – кричит он ей в спину, а сам объясняет Санджи, в какой точке его ждёт притаившийся дрон.

Тот не успевает даже настроить объектив – погасший от мощного удара красный глаз.

Нами тяжело дышит, плечи её ходят ходуном, в руке у неё, между пальцами, зажатые за горлышки – два несчастных пузырька.

Сколько там – три дозы, четыре?  
Луффи понимает – этого не хватит.

Все это понимают.

Нами закусывает нижнюю губу, когда смотрит на Робин – бледную, дрожащую, с осевшей пеной на губах, с влажными волосами, разметавшимися по холодному, жестяному столу, с толстой трубкой в вене. Запускает пальцы в растрепавшиеся рыжие волосы, сжимает пряди у виска.

– Это всё, что есть, – говорит она сипло. – Поставка только через два дня, – сглатывает, смотрит, как вместе с Робин дрожат её браслеты, повторяет. – Это всё, что есть.

Луффи протягивает ей руку, и она до рези в глазах прижимается лбом к его плечу, вцепляется пальцами в ткань расстёгнутой рубашки на спине – она не плачет, не воет и даже не всхлипывает. Нами держится за него, как за спасательный круг, как за последнее, за что все они могут держаться – в свободной руке он сжимает два пузырька нейропозина прямиком из полицейских запасов.

Смотрит на Торао – тот смотрит на пузырьки.

– Этого хватит на сутки, чтобы вывести её из судорог, – говорит он, что-то подсчитывает в уме. – Нужно намного больше.

Чоппер вытирает пену с губ Робин, промокает ей лоб и запоздало обеспечивает проходимость дыхательных путей – у него непрофессионально подрагивают руки, но кто бы винил его за это. Френки смотрит, как прозрачная трубка опускается в горло Робин, и стискивает те кулаки, что нормальных размеров, – так, что металл надсадно скрипит.

– Возьми мою дозу, – говорит он. – У Чоппера есть расчёты на меня, забирай хоть всё.

Торао не закатывает глаза и даже не задерживает на Френки взгляд дольше, чем требуется – за это даже можно сказать ему «спасибо».

Искренне.

Тем не менее, он язвит.

– Чтобы завтра ты дёргался рядом? – огрызается он. – У нас есть правило – не разбрасываться дозами.

Чоппер поворачивается к нему одним сильным рывком.

– Но Луффи… – начинает он, и Торао поднимает ладонь – ту, что живая.

– Мугивара – исключение, – говорит он терпеливо. – На него рассчитана доза, но нейропозин ему не нужен, потому что он, если вы забыли, генетический эксперимент – так что, в отличии от вас, он может делать с ней, что захочет.

Френки смотрит на него, стиснув челюсти – они у него тоже титановые, но покрыты кевларом, которому кропотливо придавали сходство с настоящей, живой кожей.

Луффи кладёт свободную ладонь на спину Нами и зарывается пальцами в её спутанные волосы.

Говорит:

– Он прав, – протягивает пузырьки в сторону Торао. – Мы не можем позволить себе лишние жертвы.  
Нами больно бодает его в отбитое плечо, её ногти ощутимо впиваются ему под рубашку.

– Что нам делать? – спрашивает она.

Поворачивает голову так, чтобы видеть бессознательную Робин на холодном столе, прижимается щекой к плечу Луффи – тот гладит её по волосам и смотрит, как Чоппер под руководством Торао отсчитывает дозы.

– Нам нужен нейропозин, – отвечает он просто и смотрит в красные точки у Френки в центре бесцветной радужки.

Нами зажмуривается – так крепко, что Луффи может ощущать трепет её ресниц кевларовой поверхностью грудной клетки.

– Поставка через два дня, – повторяет она, смотрит на спину Усоппа, прямую и напряжённую, на стиснутые челюсти Френки, на ручку-шприц у Чоппера в руках, на их умирающую Робин. – В лучшем случае.

Луффи гладит её жёсткие от этой талой воды волосы – потом сжимает кулаки так крепко, что она отшатывается от него.

– Я знаю, где его достать, – говорит Луффи и поворачивается к Чопперу. – Вы с Торао – присмотрите за Робин.

Чоппер поджимает дрожащие губы и горячо кивает.

– Конечно.

Луффи идёт к Усоппу – тот отходит в сторону, освобождая дверной проём, – потом поворачивается, сжимая жестяной край проёма мёртвой хваткой.

– Никто не идёт со мной.

Его просьба звучит как приказ, и никто не вступает с ним в споры – есть вещи, которые Луффи не доверяет никому.

Даже друзьям, за которых готов умереть.

***

На территории КПА Луффи предельно осторожен – крадётся вдоль полупустых ящиков с оружием и боеприпасами, пережидает рейды повстанцев по открытым коридорам между заглушками вентиляции, ползёт под тяжёлыми жестяными полами, прислушиваясь к мерным шагам над головой.

Луффи здесь частый гость – но не значит, что гость желанный. Он прячется – прячется так же ловко, как Брук, помогающий Нами влезать на полицейские склады. От того, заметят его или нет, зависит, доживёт ли он до завтра.

Доживёт ли до завтра Робин.

С КПА плохие отношения не только у полиции – та кошмарит аугов по всему гетто, но на территорию Большой Мамочки суётся с отчаянной, впечатляющей неохотой. Никто не хочет связываться с этой влиятельной женщиной и её фанатичными повстанцами – и у Луффи нет причин кого-либо в этом упрекать.

Его собственное знакомство с Большой Мамочкой закончилось провалом – по гетто он носится, время от времени оглядываясь. Так, на всякий случай – Нами всегда просит его не щёлкать клевалом, потому что Мамочка смотрит.

И всё видит.

Луффи всё равно, что она видит, а что – нет, потому что он ползёт прямо по потолочным балкам над головами её повстанцев, слушает их тихие, еле слышные першёптывания и взламывает электронные замки на их наглухо закрытых дверях. Набивает карманы клеточными батареями, переворачивает тайник у лазарета вверх дном, складывает в наплечную сумку ампулы с антибиотиками, пузырьки с обезболивающим и даже мотки бинтов. У КПА собственные поставки – в гетто нет даже лишнего пластыря, чтобы заклеить кровоточащую царапину под глазом, так что Луффи не мелочится.

Что бы он ни принёс – всё нужное.

Луффи крепит сумку так, чтобы она болталась за спиной и не мешалась, проверяет крепления, пластиковые замки – потом оглядывается по сторонам и сверяется с интерактивной картой в портативном компьютере у себя на запястье.

Вот у Усоппа стоят глазные протезы – высокие технологии, идеальный прицел, встроенный радар и карта территории с прямым доступом к церебральным системам. Он даже хвастается, что через стены может видеть, но Усопп – знатный любитель приврать, так что Луффи ещё думает, верить ему или нет.

Впрочем, он бы тоже не прочь поставить себе кибернетические глаза – всяко лучше титановой грудной клетки, – но вот проблема – никто этим больше не занимается.

После Инцидента – в обороте только китайская рухлядь и голое железо.

Луффи перебежками добирается до верхних ярусов – ни одна камера не смотрит ему вслед, ни один дрон не следит за ним красным глазом, ни одна турель не стреляет ему по ногам. Повстанцы осматривают территорию, меряют шагами натоптанные тропы между блоками и для вида проверяют обойму у винтовок – никто его не замечает.

Никто, кроме одного человека – его, правда, и человеком назвать сложно.

Как, впрочем, и всех их тут.

Шарлотта Катакури просто знает, куда надо смотреть – поднимает глаза вверх, и Луффи машет ему ладонью с одной из потолочных балок. Прямо под ним – зависший над складом дрон, пять камер с впечатляющим радиусом слежения, десять вооруженных до зубов повстанцев и их угрюмый, жуткий до дрожи в коленях командир.

Луффи улыбается во весь удивительно белоснежный рот.

Катакури смотрит на него не больше пяти секунд – его грузная фигура неподвижно стоит в центре стратегического склада КПА, его мышцы, покрытые чёрным кевларом, натянуты, словно жгуты, а титановая челюсть кажется озлобленно стиснутой. Он отдаёт несколько коротких приказов – повстанцы фанатично салютуют – и выходит через раздвижные бронированные двери.

Луффи молча ползёт за ним; у него на губах – широкая, вдохновенная улыбка.  
Катакури останавливается в одном из блоков, где хранится всякая ненужная мелочь вроде устаревших деталей и сломанных дронов – проверяет, видел ли его кто-нибудь, закрывает за собой дверь на кодовый замок и включает тусклые лампы под потолком, подключаясь к системам через церебральные протезы.

Френки почти весь состоит из качественного, прошедшего через его же собственные руки, железа, но Катакури – Катакури совершенно другое дело.

У него нет живых конечностей – только дорогущие, как сотня таких гетто со всей их биомассой, импланты на месте рук и ног. Его грудная клетка и позвоночник сделаны из титановых конструкций, оплетённых проводами и нервами, его органы покрыты тонкими плёнками прочных капсул с биологически активным слоем, а в глазах у него постоянно двигаются ярко-красные диафрагмы кибернетических глаз.

И это – лишь малая часть того, что в нём напихано. Если перечислять все его приращения – можно сдохнуть. В своё время мать сделала из него живую, высокотехнологичную турель.

Катакури стоит посреди тесного блока, широко расставив ноги и сложив руки на размашистой титановой груди, – Луффи видит его со спины, смотрит, как натягивается кожа его чёрной жилетки между железными лопатками.

Голос у Катакури низкий и грубый – он говорит:

– Выходи.

Будто они играют в непринуждённые игры.

Луффи свешивает ноги в смешных сланцах, берётся за крышку вентиляции над головой и ловко спрыгивает на верхние пустые коробки, стоящие вдоль стены – те скрипят под его весом и грозят развалиться с громким треском. Катакури оборачивается к нему, и Луффи смотрит, как на фоне его обычно бледного лица чернеет тяжёлая титановая челюсть, покрытая толстым слоем экспериментального кевлара.

Это тема, которую все обходят стороной.

Все, кроме одного человека – его, правда, человеком назвать тоже сложно.

Как и всех их тут.

Луффи соскальзывает на усыпанный железным мусором пол, не таясь, поправляет набитую сумку за спиной и задирает голову вверх – он еле достаёт Катакури до плеча, но это не мешает ему не замечать внушительной разницы в размерах. Придерживает соломенную шляпу на встрёпанном затылке, смотрит ровно, тяжело, без тени страха – так, что их взгляды встречаются и становятся абсолютно одинаковыми.

Луффи больше не улыбается – говорит:

– Мне нужна помощь. – Он говорит: – Моя подруга умирает.

Катакури смотрит на него, не мигая – ярко-красные диафрагмы в его глазах крутятся без остановки, фокусируются на поджатых губах Луффи, затем, резко моргнув, крутятся снова.

– Сколько? – спрашивает он.

Катакури не задаёт лишних вопросов.  
Когда идёт против Большой Мамочки – не задаёт.

Луффи благодарен ему за это.

Он отвечает:

– Много. – Он говорит: – Очень много.

Катакури стоит неподвижно – его чёрные руки, сильные волокна искусственных мышц, сложены на титановой груди, протезированная челюсть кажется громоздкой и до боли стиснутой.

Луффи говорит:

– И быстро, – он смотрит за движением диафрагм в чужих глазах. – Очень быстро.

У КПА свои поставки – в гетто нет даже лишнего пластыря, чтобы заклеить длинную царапину, лишившую Зоро глазного протеза, выполненного из прочного стекла и хитрых невральных подключений.

Зоро теперь, к слову, даже не ауг – но никого это не волнует.

И его самого – тоже, кстати.

Катакури медленно кивает – кажется, что первое движение совершает его грузная челюсть, а уже потом вся остальная голова.

Под короткими волосами у него видны порты от церебральных имплантов – их не один и не два.

Их столько, сколько пожелала Большая Мамочка.

– Понял,– говорит Катакури и протягивает Луффи чёрную кевларовую ладонь – эти движения при его мощной фигуре удивительно плавные.

Выверенные.

Луффи протягивает чёрную кевларовую ладонь в ответ – она исчезает в крепком, долгом рукопожатии, сплетается с чужими пальцами, прижимается подушечками к основанию чужой ладони.

Кевлар на этих имплантах – очень чувствительный материал.

Даже слишком чувствительный – когда они расцепляют руки, пальцы касаются пальцев, покрытие скользит вдоль покрытия, и Луффи прошивает электрическим разрядом вдоль живого, перекусанного титановыми конструкциями, позвоночника.

Сначала, несомненно, Робин, думает он.

Сначала она будет жить.

Луффи говорит – говорит, когда между их пальцами возникает маленькое, полное душного воздуха, пространство.

– Спасибо.

Катакури молчит – ждёт, когда Луффи запрыгнет обратно в вентиляцию, смотрит покачивающимися вдоль радужки диафрагмами, и только потом выходит из тесного, заваленного ненужной мелочью, блока.

Прямо сейчас, если быть честными, – он предаёт свою мать.

Прямо сейчас, если не утаивать, – Луффи отдаёт жизнь Робин человеку, который может свернуть ему шею всего двумя кевларовыми пальцами.

Жизнь Робин и свою жизнь – тоже.

***

Торао смотрит на ящик у своих ног в немом – Луффи не совсем понимает, ужас это или восхищение. В любом случае, он садится на пятки, так, что ткань халата натягивается на его сгорбленной спине, поднимает бронированную крышку на тугих петлях и только потом смотрит Луффи прямо в лицо.

Внутри – десятки пузырьков нейропозина, партия без маркировок, чистый продукт из-под полы, прямой доставкой к лавочке со старыми, заезженными пластинками.

Торао спрашивает:

– Откуда?

Его голос глух и низок – тишина между ними становится настолько напряжённой, что воздух кажется густым прозрачным маревом. Луффи смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и на его каменном лице со шрамом под левым глазом нет ни единой подсказки на все эти немые вопросы.

Луффи скрещивает руки на груди – говорит:

– Это неважно.

Никто не знает, что временами он ловко ползает по территории КПА во внеурочное время – по территории, на которой чуть не умер он и все его друзья.  
Никто не узнает.

Торао злится – под его скулами ходят тяжёлые, свирепые желваки, раз, два, короткими рывками. Вариантов, откуда Луффи мог принести столько нейропозина, немного – он перебирает список в голове, берёт пузырьки в руки, плотно обтянутые медицинскими перчатками.

Даже татуировок на его живых пальцах не видно.

– Здесь хватит на Робин, – говорит он. – На неё и на всех нас.

Френки за его спиной сидит на маленьком круглом стуле сгорбленной махиной – держит бессознательную и, наконец, неподвижную Робин за пальцы той рукой, что нормального размера. У Робин толстая трубка в вене, взмокшие волосы и пластиковый воздуховод в горле, но она больше не бьётся в судорогах – Чоппер говорит, что разрастание глиальной ткани продолжается, и они всего лишь попали в «светлый промежуток».

Они все здесь – в «светлом промежутке».

Френки гладит её руку механическими пальцами, теми, что чувствуют, но не так, как раньше, без тончайшей нейросети дорогущего кевлара. Поворачивает только голову, смотрит из-за грузного, округлого плеча – говорит:

– Какая, к чёрту, разница, откуда он?

Торао вскидывается и сжимает один из пузырьков так крепко, будто хочет разбить его вдребезги.

– Я не хочу лишних проблем – никто из вас не хочет, – цедит он сквозь зубы. – Если это поставка религиозной секты или, например, КПА…

Луффи шагает к нему – его смешной сланец шлёпает о пол с оглушительным хлопком.

Словно выстрел из дробовика – тот, что контрольный.

– Это ни секты, ни КПА, – говорит он твёрдо, и они с Торао смотрят друг другу в глаза. – Если этой партии достаточно, – Луффи поднимает открытые ладони, – пожалуйста, спаси Робин.

Никто ничего не говорит – никто ни о чём не догадывается.

Кроме, должно быть, Нами – Луффи остро ощущает её внимательный взгляд прошитой лопаткой. Она смотрит цепко, будто впивается ногтями, смотрит так, будто уже знает, что скрывает Луффи за ящиком, полным чистого, немаркированного нейропозина.

После – с Нами он поговорит после.  
Торао вертит пузырёк в руках – затем выпрямляется, возвышаясь над Луффи длинной, худой фигурой.

– Хорошо, – говорит он не без сомнения, бросает пузырёк Чопперу, и тот, охнув, успевает поймать его в последний момент. – Готовь шприцы и систему.

Пока они возятся с инструментарием, Луффи сидит на той маленькой круглой табуретке, на которой сидел Френки – тот ходит вдоль запертых дверей, за которыми Пингвин расставляет старые пластинки, а Усопп тщательно чистит свою винтовку.

Она у него уникальная – собранная на коленке из деталей от разного огнестрела и усиленная примочками Френки. В общем, приличная винтовка – Усопп ни разу не промахнулся.

Он вообще никогда не промахивается – ему и не положено.

В ожидании проходят минуты – сначала. Потом они складываются в часы, и те тянутся, словно лента, спущенная с верхнего яруса гетто на нижний.

Бесконечно.

Заходит Санджи – тушит сигарету при входе, встаёт рядом с Френки и смотрит, как трубок у Робин в венах становится больше. Молчит, только подпирает стену и держит бледную ладонь у Френки на грузном плече – Луффи сидит рядом, и ему кажется, что они оба прилично дрожат.

Хотя, возможно, дрожит именно он.  
Нами стоит напротив, прикусив кончик ногтя, с беспокойством осматривает мутную систему на штативе, но ни в коем случае не лезет – потом переводит взгляд на Луффи и прищуривается, слегка с подозрением, с немым, почти риторическим вопросом.

«Где ты это взял?»

Нами если не знает, то определённо догадывается – и она ему не верит.

Это плохо.

Робин на столе жутко дёргается – раз, второй; Чоппер хватает её за запястья, прижимает к столу, Торао обвязывает их жгутами и крепит к специальным кольцам на нижней стороне столешницы. Френки выглядит так, будто готов их обоих пополам разорвать всеми руками, которые у него есть, но Луффи сидит рядом, а Санджи гладит его по плечу – его слегка потряхивает, но он быстро приходит в себя.

Так надо – он говорит им:

– Спасибо.

Брук засовывает бледное лицо в лабораторию, когда Чоппер наблюдает за скоростью разрастания глиальной ткани, – ведёт с собой недовольного Зоро, потому что тот снова потерялся между вторым и третьим ярусом, когда ему нужно было на шестой. Они оба останавливаются у дверей, как зашли, стоят там, словно две колонны, одна помощнее, вторая – потоньше и повыше; видят, как пальцы Робин мелко подрагивают.

Смотрят на других, ловят их нечитаемые взгляды и сжимают руки в кулаки. Они все здесь – как в зале ожидания на тот свет, если он там, конечно, есть.

Луффи не знает – точнее, не верит в это так же, как Нами не верит ему.

Нейропозин, который чистый продукт без единой маркировочной цифры, медленно ползёт по хрупким венам, выгрызает себе путь через гематоэнцефалический барьер, затем купается в кровяных бассейнах между нейронами и ласкает глию, словно лёгкий, летний пух, летящий над сухими, жаркими автомагистралями. Обволакивает её всю, ложится тонким слоем на камеры имплантов, примеряется – потом выпускает шипы.

Чоппер говорит:

– Замедляется.

Руки Робин неподвижны, как её ресницы, губы и грудная клетка – она кажется холодной и мёртвой, бледной, как лист бумаги, жёсткой, будто выбитой из цельного куска железа. Френки делает к ней шаг, ещё один, но Санджи ступает ему наперерез – Зоро держит его за локоть с другой стороны, Брук едва дышит у них за спиной, Усопп методично чистит свою винтовку, а Нами закрывает глаза основаниями ладоней.

Луффи считает – раз, он считает – два, он считает – три.

Потом Робин открывает бледные и сухие, как строительная крошка, губы, её грудная клетка надувается, будто воздушный шарик, она стискивает кулаки и делает один глубокий, отчаянный вдох – с громким, тянущим стоном, задыхается, выталкивает пластиковую трубку из горла. Магистрали инфузий у неё в венах, она открывает глаза и видит, как Чоппер цепляется за воздуховод кончиками пальцев, видит яркое лицо Нами, видит острое плечо Торао и руки Френки, те, что нормального размера.

Луффи считает – раз.

Когда она надсадно кашляет, прикрывая рот сухой салфеткой, Френки сидит рядом с ней и придерживает её повёрнутую набок голову за обострившуюся скулу – та дрожит вместе с ней и толстыми трубками у неё в венах. Торао проверяет скорость инфузий и заряжает ручки-шприцы, пока Чоппер рыдает у неё на коленях.

– Больше никогда так не делай, Робин, никогда!

Они все стоят вокруг стола, на котором она лежит, улыбаются и наперебой рассказывают, как они волновались – Робин улыбается им всем бледными губами, берёт их за руки, гладит по волосам, прижимается щекой к щеке, и когда Луффи наклоняется к ней, тихо говорит:

– Спасибо, – она сжимает пальцы у него на плече. – Ему тоже скажи: спасибо.

Робин – она тоже всё знает, она ему тоже не верит.

Луффи нависает над ней и рукой Френки у неё в волосах, улыбается всем ртом, хохочет коротко и заразительно.

– Я рад, что с тобой – порядок.

Она смеётся вместе с ним.

Когда Брук начинает извлекать музыку из дефибриллятора у Торао на тумбе, а Усопп ставит свою начищенную винтовку в угол, чтобы присоединиться к остальным, Нами хватает Луффи за руку и тащит за собой – Пингвин пугается её по-светски любезного лица, Шачи без лишних вопросов пропускает за пределы лавочки с пластинками. Даже головы не поднимает – краем глаза видит кончики её рыжих волос, и этого ему достаточно.

Никто не хочет ссориться с человеком, взламывающим замки на полицейских хранилищах.

Нами толкает его в пространство между пустыми, смятыми экзоскелетами копов, блоками – складывает руки на груди, забрасывает жесткую копну волос за спину.

Говорит:

– Это КПА, так?

Луффи не отпирается.

– Большая Мамочка не в курсе, – говорит он просто. – Никто из её людей не в курсе.

Нами стучит квадратным каблуком по жестяным полам.

– Кроме одного человека.

Правильно, думает Луффи – того, которого и человеком назвать сложно.

Он разводит аугментированными руками. 

– У тебя были другие варианты?

Нами в отчаянии цокает языком и вплетает пальцы в собственные волосы – от виска к темени. Когда она так делает, видно, что за ушами у неё – несколько красивых, оформленных портов.

– У меня не было других вариантов, – говорит она напряжённо. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты снова встретился с Большой Мамочкой.

Луффи тянет уголок губ.

– Это потому что в этот раз я ей тоже откажу?

Нами шумно выдыхает через стиснутые зубы и отвешивает ему подзатыльник.

– Не смешно, – цедит она строго, но плечи её расслабляются. – Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь.

Луффи смотрит в сторону лаборатории, и Нами следит за его долгим, тяжёлым взглядом – потом он вглядывается в её обеспокоенное, осунувшееся лицо и протягивает ей руку.

– Я знаю, – говорит он твёрдо. – Поверь мне, я знаю.

Нами прикрывает глаза и устало выдыхает – затем вкладывает ладонь в его руку и крепко сжимает его пальцы. Встаёт на носки, целует его в лоб и прижимается носом к его щеке, прямо под росчерком шрама.

– Будь осторожен, – просит она, и её трясёт. – Пожалуйста, будь осторожен.

Нами много потеряла в своё время – иногда Луффи замечает, как она достаёт из ящика-тайника в их общем блоке фотографии, старые, на глянцевой бумаге. Сидит прямо на полу, долго смотрит в напечатанные линии, водит по ним дрожащими пальцами – она больше не плачет.

На тех фотографиях – её убитая мать, её пропавшая сестра и её скончавшаяся от синдрома отторжения девушка. 

Нами просто не хочет, чтобы на этих фотографиях появился Луффи или кто-то из их друзей – и это честно с её стороны.

Луффи обнимает её за плечи одной рукой, гладит её волосы, пока она мерно дышит ему в шею, и целует её в висок. Он ничего ей не рассказывает – ни про КПА, ни про вылазки, ни про Шарлотту Катакури, ни про всё остальное, о чём она только уверенно догадывается.

Есть вещи, которые он не доверяет никому.

Даже собственной семье.

***

Луффи уходит, когда Зоро в гамаке посреди спальной части блока начинает храпеть, а Санджи – пихать его ногой со второй полки сквозь сон. Этой ночью Френки остаётся вместе с Робин в лаборатории Торао – Чоппер ночует с ними на пару, а под дверью, обняв свою винтовку лодыжками, спит Усопп. Брук сопит посреди комнаты, вытянувшись во весь рост в пуховом спальнике, и Луффи приходится переступить через него, чтобы пробраться к двери. В любом случае, Брук вряд ли захочет расти дальше – макушкой он каждый день задевает низкие дверные проёмы блоков.

Луффи стоит у двери, подвязав сумку на пояс, и прикладывает ладонь к индикатору.

Он не учёл только одного.

Нами.

Она стоит у него за спиной, скрестив руки на груди, и он оборачивается – его ладонь остаётся лежать на мерно гудящем индикаторе. В темноте её глаза кажутся яркими и большими, будто кибернетические протезы, как у Усоппа, но на самом деле, они блестят живой, карей радужкой – Нами тяжело выдыхает и запрокидывает голову назад, чтобы её волосы упали с плеч за спину.

– Ты обещал, – говорит она одними губами.

Луффи улыбается ей уголком губ.

– Всё будет в порядке.

Потом он снимает соломенную шляпу, болтающуюся за спиной, надевает её Нами на голову и гладит большим пальцем по щеке – она холодная и гладкая, как красивый, бледный фарфор. Нами прижимается щекой к его руке и поворачивается к нему спиной.

– Иди, – шепчет она и пожимает плечом. – Только без глупостей – нам не нужны лишние проблемы.

Она выглядит как старшая сестра, у которой слишком много взбалмошных братьев и слишком мало терпения – Луффи тихонько хихикает ей в затылок, затем снимает ладонь с индикатора и выходит.

Гетто ночью окрашивается в красный – над головой планируют полицейские дроны, выскальзывают из-за углов, ищут нарушителей и кусают чужие тени глазами-объективами. Луффи хватается за хлипкие перила смотровой площадки и прыгает на ярус ниже – затем карабкается по приставной лестнице, закатывается под приоткрытую гаражную дверь, испещрённую выстрелами, и проходит через коридор в дальней части заставленной ящиками комнаты.

В этих ящиках – столько огнестрела, что можно вооружить небольшую армию до зубов. В этих ящиках – дурь, набитая в пустые стволы; дурь и смерть, вот что там лежит.

Луффи выхватывает нужную ключ-карту, проходит через дверь в конце коридора и долго едет на медленном скрипучем лифте к верхним ярусам. Потом выходит прямиком на потолочную балку, пробегает её на одном мерном дыхании, соскальзывает на ярус ниже, затем бежит по лестнице вверх – и уже там смотрит на грязное, вечно жёлтое от масляных огней, небо над головой.

Его грудная клетка – кости и титан – вздымается до жути равномерно, как по секундной стрелке механических часов.  
Здесь, наверху, среди глухих, холодных надстроек есть только одна дверь, спрятанная в глубокую жестяную нишу – Луффи набирает код, и железная створка с шипением отъезжает в сторону. За ней – длинный тёмный коридор и тусклый свет лампочек в цветных стеклянных бутылках, рядами подвешенных к потолку.

Место встречи.

Луффи садится за стойку, собранную из кусков сломанной хайтековской мебели – кладёт на столешницу с десяток приличных клеточных батарей и стопку кредитов. Пожилой мужчина, выверенным движением аугментированной руки протирающий заляпаные стаканы, смотрит сначала на батареи, потом – на него. Сгребает их в одну неровную кучу, убирает кредиты во внутренний карман защитной куртки и ставит перед Луффи пустой, затёртый до дыр стакан.

Через пять минут Луффи остаётся один – только он, бутылки над головой и жестяной бочонок самодельного эля под стойкой, похожий на бочонок из-под солярки; два стакана и шум полицейских вертолётов над скулящим, как вскрытая рана, гетто. Луффи сидит за стойкой и водит кончиком кевларового пальца по ободку стакана.

Луффи считает – раз, он считает – два, он считает – три.

Он ждёт.

Катакури, как обычно, приходит на тринадцатый счёт – слышно, как с шипением открывается наружная дверь, слышно, как с глухим щелчком она встаёт на место. Не слышно ни шагов тяжёлых аугментированных ног, ни гулкого, шумного дыхания титанового корпуса – Луффи не слышит, его чувствительный кохлеарный имплант, напрямую связанный с инфолинком, не улавливает ни единого звука.

Это всё – бесшумная гора дорогущего, инновационного железа – Шарлотта Катакури.

Он садится рядом чёрной, ровно очерченной фигурой, и Луффи протягивает ему наполненный стакан – их пальцы встречаются на толстом, мутном стекле, и рецепторы с кевлара передают острый импульс прямо в церебральные импланты. Луффи передёргивает, и электрический заряд мягкой, покалывающей волной скользит вдоль его титановых рёбер.

Они пьют и молчат – Луффи разваливается вдоль стойки, свешивая чёрные ладони по ту сторону столешницы, Катакури кладёт на неё чёрные локти, держит стакан на весу; красные диафрагмы в его глазах крутятся и замирают, потом фокусируются и снова крутятся. Наверное, он тоже может видеть сквозь стены – грязное небо и полицейские вертолёты над головой.

Луффи упирается в столешницу подбородком, всматриваясь в собственное расплывчатое отражение в мутных металлических деталях напротив – бледное лицо, встрёпанные волосы, яркий шрам под глазом и чёрная титановая грудь между полами растянутой, распахнутой рубашки. Френки говорит, что его грудная клетка – произведение искусства, но Луффи вертит это дело на старых, ржавых болтах.

Она – это напоминание об Эйсе.

Луффи смотрит в собственные рябящие зрачки напротив и говорит:

– Спасибо.

Катакури косит на него яркие, горящие в тусклом освещении красными пятнами глаза.

– Не за что, – отзывается он – голос его низок и глух. – Твоя подруга в порядке?

Его голос – это приглушённый скрежет затёртых пластин, махровые щелчки огромных, ржавых шестерёнок.

Луффи кивает.

– Да, – он поворачивает голову и кладёт ладони под щеку. – То, сколько ты достал – это много.

Лицо у Катакури – жёсткая, очерченная угловатыми линиями маска. Оно не меняется ни когда он зол, ни когда он улыбается – тяжёлая линия титановой челюсти, росчерки рубцов на месте быстрых стежков и красные диафрагмы в угрюмых глазах.

– Достаточно, – отзывается Катакури, пьёт медленно, почти вдумчиво. – Этого хватит и твоей подруге, и твоим друзьям.

Луффи упрямится.

– Это большая партия, – говорит он. – Недосчёт окажется внушительным.

Луффи поднимает взгляд вверх – ему всегда приходится задирать голову, чтобы смотреть Катакури в лицо, что, впрочем, не мешает ему глазеть на него на равных. Тот косит диафрагмы вокруг чёрного зрачка, и его челюсть воспроизводит низкий, гулкий звук – это больше похоже на щелчок ломаемых пальцев из биомеханических материалов, но Луффи знает, что это.

Катакури всего лишь фыркает.

– Оставь подсчёты наших партий – мне, – говорит он жёстко, и Луффи хмыкает в такт ему.

Какое-то время они молчат – слышно шум вертолетных лопастей и то, как шипят лампочки в бутылках из разноцветного стекла; такие лампочки продавали, когда Луффи был ещё ребёнком, когда ни о протезах, ни о нейропозине и его побочных эффектах разговоров не было.

Теперь же – протезы и побочные эффекты нейропозина – это их жизнь.

Катакури говорит:

– Для ауга с живыми ногами ты очень быстро бегаешь.

Луффи довольно щурится и тянет уголок губ.

– Мамочка отправила тебя меня ловить.

Катакури делает неопределённый жест механической рукой – эль в его стакане плескается по стеклянным стенкам.

– Остальные были слишком далеко, – он пожимает красивым покатым плечом. – И я бы тебя всё равно не догнал.

Луффи пинает его титановую голень своим смешным, лёгким сланцем.

– Брось, – смешливо хмыкает он. – Все твои приращения о том, как ловить людей.

Ладонь у Катакури каменеет – это видно по тому, как по мутном стеклу стакана ползёт паутина трещин.

– Если бы только ловить, – говорит он и выпивает остатки эля залпом.

Луффи смотрит на его непроницаемое лицо, на каменную ладонь поверх треснувшего стакана, на неподвижную грудную клетку.

Спрашивает:

– Что видит Большая Мамочка?

Катакури не косится на него – поворачивается в пол-оборота, кладёт расслабленные руки на столешницу. Видно дальний глаз, линию носа, тяжёлую скулу за ним, уголок губ, переходящий в росчерк между живой кожей и кевларом. И всё это – в непроницаемой, как будто неживой оболочке.

Одно и то же выражение на впечатляющем лице.

Катакури говорит:

– Большая Мамочка ничего не видит, – шестерёнки глухо стучат. – Я не дурак.  
Луффи вскидывается, вытягиваясь от столешницы на ладонях.

– Эй, – скалится он в напряжении. – Я тоже не дурак!

Катакури щёлкает челюстью – фыркает.

– Ну, конечно, – отзывается он ровно. – Поэтому я и ловил тебя по всей нашей территории.

Луффи поджимает губы – шрам под глазом щиплется, будто на него вылили чистого, прозрачного спирта.

Говорит:

– Я тебя не подставлю.

Голос у него такой же низкий и глухой, как у скрежещущих пластин, только слегка хриплый; у него крепко сжаты кулаки, а за шустрыми, внимательными диафрагмами он видит собственные глаза. Катакури смотрит на него с интересом – с тем, который надо искать глубоко в чёрных зрачках, – челюсть его щёлкает, диафрагмы скептически прокручивают два с половиной оборота.

– Я знаю, – отзывается он, берёт в руки треснутый стакан. – Поэтому я здесь.

Луффи молчит, только смотрит на паутину трещин в мутном стекле – Катакури вглядывается в его чёрные, как зрачки на всю радужку, глаза, и молчание между ними кажется тонкой сеткой оголённых проводов. Луффи напряжён и расслаблен, он в безопасности и в зоне высоких рисков, он ходит по очень тонкому льду и даже не проваливается сквозь гнилые проталины – эти контрасты пришивают его титановые рёбра к его живому, костяному позвоночнику.

Катакури видит его насквозь – и не видит даже половины.

Луффи улыбается ему и салютует пустым мутным стаканом – потом дёргается, разжимая ладонь, и стекло крупными осколками ссыпается ему под ноги.

Это потому, что Катакури наклоняется к нему и прижимает механический палец к его мерно вздымающейся, титановой груди – кевлар о кевлар, разряды бегут по рёбрам, как стаи маленьких, скользких рыбок.

Катакури спрашивает:

– Откуда она? – он давит пальцем в жёсткую грудину, ведёт вниз, цепляет последнее, вибрирующее импульсами ребро. – Твоя грудная клетка?

Луффи поднимает на него чёрные глаза – протягивает руку и касается линии тяжёлой титановой челюсти; ощущает, как чужие заряды скапливаются в том месте, где он касается чувствительной поверхности.

Он говорит:

– Что с этим? – оглаживает линию подбородка кончиком пальца, и импульсы бегут вслед за ним. – История за историю.

Катакури плавно дёргает головой – уходит от касания, кевлар срывается с выступа живой тёплой скулы, задевает ребристые швы и тяжёлый угол нижней челюсти, оседает в воздухе искусственной помехой.

– Я первый спросил, – говорит он, и Луффи хмыкает.

– Твоя очередь быть первым – уже была в прошлый раз, – он скалится. – Рассказывай.

Катакури давит пальцем между его подрагивающих рёбер – дыхание у Луффи ровное и свободное, а сердце стучит ритм в ритм. Потом он считает титановые выступы под искусственным покрытием, цепляет линию между кевларом и живой кожей, касается костяшками полов растянутой рубашки и говорит:

– Я родился с деформированной челюстью, – его красные диафрагмы крутятся где-то у Луффи между ключицами. – Мама поставила это, – Катакури трогает линию челюсти ребром ладони, – когда мне было тринадцать.

Луффи наклоняет голову – рука Катакури в миллиметрах от его груди, и яркие импульсы расходятся по его рёбрам штормовыми, шумными волнами.

– Что потом? – спрашивает он.  
Катакури поднимает на него взгляд – там нет ничего, что может испугать или успокоить. Луффи знает этот взгляд, как микро-узор на своих пальцах.

– Потом – конечности, церебральные импланты, грудная клетка и внутренние органы, – он убирает руку обратно на столешницу. – Я говорил.

Система маскировки, система безопасного спуска, система глазных протезов с расширенными настройками, импланты удалённого взлома, чёрные отверстия боевой системы, спрятанные под полами кожаной жилетки – Шарлотту Катакури вряд ли можно назвать человеком.

Это то, что из него сделала мать.

Луффи кладёт ему ладонь на бедро – это то, что он делает против матери.

Катакури кивает в его сторону:

– Твоя очередь, – говорит он, и в его жёстких, скрипящих интонациях есть какая-то искра.

Луффи сидит, повернувшись к нему всем телом – в горле сухо, будто вместо слизистой оболочки внутри этой эластичной трубки лежит наждачная бумага.

– Во время Инцидента мой брат, как и все ауги, сошёл с ума, – Луффи неотрывно смотрит на узор, вырезанный острым предметом на механической руке Катакури. – Я пытался его остановить, но он разворотил мне грудь, а потом – его проткнули каким-то штырём такие же испуганные люди, как я, – он пожимает каменным плечом, и его ладонь сжимает бедро Катакури с теми атмосферами, от которых, словно арбуз, лопается череп. – Он умер, а у меня теперь – титановая грудная клетка.

Катакури кладёт локоть на столешницу – его рука свешивается так, что кончиками пальцев он касается чужой ладони, лежащей на его собственном бедре. Луффи переворачивает ладонь и проводит пальцами между пальцев.

Он говорит:

– Вот и вся история.

Теперь это – их жизнь.

Катакури гладит его пальцы – жест, которого от него не ожидаешь – и кивает ему:

– А руки?

Луффи будто осекается – хлопает чёрными глазами, поднимает на него взгляд, и даже его живые глазные яблоки кажутся холодными и блестящими, как кусок металла. Потом он пожимает плечом и машет ладонью.

– Торао поставил, – говорит он небрежно. – На одном из митингов я попал под полицейскую машину – в общем, помощь мне оказали не сразу.  
Катакури выгибает бровь – это единственное эмоциональное движение, которое воспроизводит его лицо.

– Тебе ампутировали руки? – спрашивает он, подпирая щеку кулаком. – Сразу две?

Луффи скалится:

– Круто, да? – он хмыкает. – Я даже есть без рук научился, а потом Торао обзавёлся этими красавцами и решил, что они будут стоять у меня.

– Ты не хотел ставить конечностные импланты? – уточняет Катакури. – Эти руки – очень удачная экспериментальная модель.

Луффи как бы между прочим пожимает плечом и фыркает – разве что глаза не закатывает.

– Такие у всех есть, – он очерчивает габариты собственных изысканий. – Вот если бы поставить такие махины, как у Френки – вот это были бы руки.

Катакури постукивает кончиками пальцев по столешнице – потом наклоняется голову.

– Знаешь, почему я спрашиваю?

Луффи прищуривается, когда смотрит в красные пятна глаз на его каменном лице – складывает два и два.

– Это руки кого-то из КПА?

Катакури щёлкает челюстью – щелчок получается громким и тяжёлым, но в нём нет никакой угрозы.

– Одного из моих отчимов, – говорит он небрежно. – Он был тем ещё мудаком, сдал наших поставщиков копам, так что Мама разобрала его на запчасти.

Луффи постукивает пальцем по его бедру.

– То есть – ты разобрал.

Катакури косится на него – диафрагмы останавливаются и пульсируют, он щурится.

– То есть – я, – соглашается он. – Его импланты лежали в одном из самых охраняемых блоков, между прочим.

Луффи задорно ухмыляется.

– Конечно, Нами работала.

Это был единственный раз, когда Нами сама ступала на территорию КПА – таких огромных глаз и таких обидных тумаков Луффи за свою жизнь больше не припоминал.

Он хмурится.

– Они, конечно, так себе, пусть и экспериментальные, – говорит он ревностно. – Но обратно я их не отдам.

Конечно, это значило бы обесценить работу Нами и Торао подчистую.

Щелчок у Катакури выходит каким-то не таким – словно он пытается засмеяться, но его тяжёлая челюсть не позволяет голосовым связкам соответствующе вибрировать. Быть может, его голосовые связки тоже аугментированы – Луффи думает, что спросит об этом позже.

– Оставь себе, – говорит Катакури просто, а потом проводит пальцами вдоль чужой руки – от запястья до локтя. – Тебе идёт.

Луффи задорно скалится ему и перехватывает его ладонь, лежащую у него на локте, за запястье – покрытие искрится яркими импульсами, они ползут по нервам и проводам вдоль позвоночника и между рёбер, бьют прямо в импланты, погруженные в мозговые оболочки.

Это как целый фейерверк на обратной стороне век.

– Сегодня хорошая ночь, – смеётся Луффи.

Он считает – раз, он считает – два, он считает – три.

Катакури, как обычно, целует его на тринадцатый счёт.

***

Катакури кладёт огромную чёрную ладонь ему на затылок – она давит тяжестью металлических костей и мягкостью чувствительного покрытия, – утыкает носом в тощие, грубые подушки, подминает под свою грузную, очерченную ровными линиями, фигуру. Луффи, оказавшись лицом между подушками, задыхается – вскидывается наперекор давящей ладони, шумно глотает душный воздух, и его грудная клетка резко дёргается раз, второй; потом титановые конструкции замирают, рёбра туго вздымаются и тяжело опускаются.

Как старые механические часы.

Катакури звучно дышит ему в затылок – его дыхание горячее и душное, как воздух между ними, его ладонь зарывается Луффи в волосы, его пах крепко прижимается к его обнажённым бледным ягодицам. У Луффи из имплантов – только руки и грудная клетка, но он всё равно ощущает каждую мелочь, касающуюся его кожи; плотную ткань штанов, блестящие пуговицы и жёсткие молнии, колючки мелких заклёпок и твёрдый, тяжёлый член.

Луффи закусывает нижнюю губу, когда Катакури ведёт механическим пальцем вдоль его позвоночника – позвонки прогибаются друг за другом, яркие импульсы текут по сеткам тонких, как нервное волокно, проводкам и ослепительными искрами взрываются прямо в голове. Отдаются приглушёнными вспышками в висках, расползаются в конечности и низ живота, как юркие ядовитые змеи, – Луффи делает всё в соответствии с собственным состоянием.

Стонет, когда Катакури распирает его изнутри, хрипит, когда сводит лопатки под давящей ладонью, шипит, когда кевларовые пальцы тянут его за волосы. Он лежит на животе, широко раздвинув бёдра – между ними горячо и влажно; Катакури растягивает его кончиками больших пальцев, так, что скопившиеся на них разряды покусывают раздражённую кожу, потом проталкивает крупную головку и гортанно стонет ему в шею сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Зубы у него тоже не такие – не человеческие. Два ряда остроконечного частокола, белых заточенных треугольников – сверху и снизу, и когда он сжимает челюсти у Луффи на плече, на его живой коже остаются яркие, синеющие следы. Это выглядит страшно, мерзко и красиво одновременно – Луффи весь в этих бордово-синих пятнах, и красные диафрагмы в глазах у Катакури сбиваются с чётких, выверенных оборотов.

Вертятся, как бешеные, поэтому когда Катакури трахает его, то закрывает глаза – и Луффи делает с ним всё, что хочет.

Катакури двигается так медленно, будто рассчитывает погружаться внутрь только под действием тяжёлой гравитации и собственного веса – Луффи нетерпеливо вскидывает бёдра ему навстречу, и ладонь между лопатками придавливает его к старой, продавленной софе намертво. Это злит и прошивает вдоль позвоночника одновременно – Луффи упрям и требователен, дышит открытым ртом, пока его грудная клетка ходит по старым, механическим стрелкам, а сердце за рёбрами стучит ритм в ритм.

Луффи дрожит на члене внутри него, сжимает тощие подушки в кевларовых пальцах, прогибается в пояснице, чтобы вскинуть бёдра, и громко стонет, когда Катакури вбивает его в ржавые, скрипучие пружины – почти кричит, срывая сухое горло. Катакури закрывает ему рот чёрной механической ладонью – зажимает Луффи с двух сторон, не даёт пошевелиться, всем весом вдавливает в отзывчивые пружины и трахает так, что у него воздух плывёт перед глазами.

Тусклый свет раскачивается перед носом, ладонь давит ему на губы, и её импульсы пощипывают его истерзанную чужим ртом кожу – Луффи ни о чём не думает, в его задранной чужой рукой голове – тугое желе взбитого машинного масла.

Луффи считает – раз, он считает – два, он стонет в горячую от его же сбитого дыхания ладонь Катакури. Потом с трудом раскрывает рот шире и давит языком на основание протеза, лижет кончиком языка чувствительные подушечки, и Катакури у него за спиной ощутимо передёргивается – замирает внутри него, плотно прижимаясь крепким животом к его ягодицам с синими тугими пятнами от впившихся в кожу пальцев.

Катакури дрожит, когда Луффи вылизывает его механическую ладонь – когда пересчитывает вибрации микро-узоров, когда ласкает языком полусогнутые фаланги, когда прихватывает суставы губами, и когда Катакури отводит ладонь от его лица, насаживается ртом на три его пальца сразу.

Его грудная клетка наполняется калёным железом – кажется, что рёбра вспухают, а сердце бьётся о них, как мотыльки стучат крыльями о горячие, мёртвые лампы. Лёгкие надуваются душным воздухом, застрявшим в трахее, и он раскрывает рот, чтобы сделать громкий, тугой глоток.

Его системы идут к чёрту, когда Катакури сжимает его язык между подрагивающими пальцами – теми самыми, которые для того, чтобы ловить и разбирать людей на запчасти.

Не для того, чтобы дрожать.

Катакури вздрагивает всем телом, прошитым качественным, дорогим железом – Луффи смотрит на него из-за плеча и широким жестом облизывает покрасневшие от трения губы.

Усмехается:

– Выглядишь так, будто сейчас кончишь.

Катакури, наверное, рычит – этот звук больше похож на клёкот сложных, пыхтящих механизмов. Он хватает Луффи за волосы – его протезированные пальцы путаются в растрёпанных вихрах, – вжимает в пружины и следующие – Луффи не может сказать, что: секунды, минуты, часы, дни, месяцы, годы или эоны – Катакури трахает его так, будто хочет убить прямо здесь, на этой скрипящей пружинами софе.

Луффи сорванно смеётся в тощие подушки – потом заводит руку за спину, и Катакури прижимается неровной щекой к его ладони. Позволяет сжать собственные волосы в чужих кевларовых пальцах, гулко выдыхает Луффи в затылок, прижимается губами – верхней живой и нижней, протезированной вместе с челюстью – к его вытянутой, гибкой шее.

– Разверни, – хрипит Луффи и поворачивает голову так далеко, как только может – Катакури осторожно цепляет его рот этими жуткими, острыми зубами. – Я хочу тебя видеть.

Луффи считает – раз, он считает – два, и Катакури медленно выходит из него – за плечо переворачивает на спину, смотрит, как Луффи вытягивает руки над головой, и прижимает его запястья к подушкам. Толкается одним тугим, длинным движением, и Луффи ловко закидывает ноги ему на поясницу, скрещивает лодыжки – его ягодицы и нижняя часть спины висят в воздухе, он смеётся и встаёт на искусанные лопатки. Катакури мажет пальцами вдоль его раскрытых фаланг, и Луффи крепко сжимает его ладони.

Говорит:

– Поймал, – и у него такой задорный смех, что диафрагмы в глазах у Катакури мелко подрагивают.

Он спрашивает:

– Ты совсем себя в руках держать не умеешь?

В его голосе нет злобы или раздражения – только усталая снисходительность, характерная всем, кто знает Луффи чуть больше суток.

Катакури знает его давно.

Он, быть может, улыбнулся бы, но он не умеет – Луффи кажется, что линия между его живой кожей и кевларовым покрытием ломается в отвратительном оскале, но это не так. Он тянется к Катакури, наспех лижет его разномастные губы и падает обратно на софу, выгибаясь навстречу чужим бёдрам.

– Зачем мне держать себя в руках? – спрашивает Луффи, и последний слог тонет в хриплым стоне. – Мне с тобой хорошо.

Красные диафрагмы в глазах напротив дрожат и сбиваются с ритма – и Катакури тоже сбивается с ритма, закрывает глаза, открывает рот навстречу чужому языку. Луффи цепляет кончики его зубов, лижет губы и язык, хватает за шею, когда Катакури отпускает его руки из крепкого захвата. Ему так хорошо, что кружится голова, и ничего вокруг нет – ни раскачивающихся над головой разноцветных бутылок, ни грохота вертолётных лопастей, только дыхание Катакури напротив его искусанных губ.  
Их тут всего двое – кевлар к кевлару, кожа к коже, внутри и снаружи.

Луффи так и кончает, изломавшись в пояснице, и Катакури приходится крепко перехватить его под спину, чтобы позвоночник у него действительно не хрустнул. Между бёдер, на животе – горячо и мокро, в голове вихрятся солёные волны, грудная клетка, работающая, словно часы, ходит ходуном, а сердце выпрыгивает из-за рёбер.

Катакури тяжело дышит, опираясь на механические руки по сторонам от его головы, и Луффи вытягивается под ним тугим переплетением мышц-жгутов – настоящих и искусственных.

– Вау, – говорит он, – его голос выходит таким же свистящим, как его сорванное дыхание. – Круто было, – он смотрит, как диафрагмы пытаются раскрутиться на нужную волну, облизывает ноющие губы. – Повторим?

Катакури фокусируется на его вытянутых рёбрах, прижимается к ним неодинаковыми губами и хрипло выговаривает:

– Хоть всю ночь.

Луффи низко смеётся и обхватывает его титановые, подрагивающие электрическими импульсами бёдра своими живыми, шустрыми ногами. Одну руку перекидывает через чужие плечи и лопатки, а вторую – вплетает в короткие волосы на затылке, чешет, как сытого льва, зарывается носом в чужую встрёпанную макушку.

Катакури прижимается неровной щекой – Луффи ощущает линию его протезированной челюсти чувствительным покрытием – к его заходящейся груди, трогает кончиками пальцев росчерки его рёбер, выступающие тазовые косточки и острые углы плеч.

Говорит:

– Сегодня хорошая ночь.

Луффи трётся носом о его макушку, а его титановые руки сжимают Катакури так крепко, будто пытаются смять его в покорёженную металлическую плюшку.

Отзывается:

– Сегодня – да.

Катакури касается уголком губ его титановой груди – ни слова о…

Слышно, как разрезают грязный жёлтый воздух лопасти полицейских вертолётов, как верещит где-то далеко внизу мигающий красным глазом дрон, и как стучат железные конструкции экзоскелета по жестяным полам.

Они переплетены так тесно, что нельзя понять, где заканчивается кевлар одних протезов и начинается – других.

Луффи считает – раз, он считает – два, он считает – три.

Он, как обычно, мягко целует живые и неживые губы Катакури на тринадцатый счёт.

***

Небо над головой привычно грязное и жёлтое, идёт ребристыми пятнами – мощные прожекторы бьют потоками тусклого света вверх, полицейские дроны планируют высоко в ржавых тучах, высматривая дрожащие тени между антеннами и запечатанными трубами; кажется, что здесь всегда ночь.

Сегодня – она почти что тихая.

На окраине гетто, где блоки наворочены друг на дружку, как попало, кто-то вломился в крайнее полицейское управление – взломал системы безопасности, вскрыл контейнера и склады, положил с десяток копов в жёстких тактических костюмах. Стало жарко, когда по лестницам затопали тяжеленные экзоскелеты, шипящие плавными сочленениями – открыли огонь по всем, кто оказался в зоне досягаемости.

Луффи знает, потому что сам только что оттуда – отправил Зоро и Санджи затыкать копам глотки, Усоппа – прикрывать их сверху, Френки – разносить экзоскелеты Торао на запчасти, а сам остался вместе с Бруком и Чоппером таскать раненых аугов в безопасные блоки. Взрытые пулями лица, выбитые челюсти, оторванные, механические и живые, конечности, развороченные гранатами рёбра – как когда-то у него, – сожженная огнём кожа, стоны и крики – вот его сегодняшний ужин.

Лопасти полицейских вертолётов кружатся над стонущей окраиной, там, где высотки уродливых блоков ступенями поднимаются всё выше и выше, где до той земли, откуда их всех притащили, испуганных, прячущих приращения под слоями грязной одежды – километры охраняемого пустыря, за которым – только толщи колючей проволоки с зарядом, плавящим железо за две секунды.

Теперь это – их жизнь.

Луффи сидит под самым небом – кажется, что грязные тучи лижут его встрёпанную макушку, и холодный ветер на этой высоте царапает его горячие щёки. Катакури у него между ног, разваливается на стальной балке чуть ниже крыши, покачивает мощными ногами в воздухе – опирается спиной о живот Луффи, раскладывает локти по его бёдрам, прижимается макушкой к его титановой, мерно вздымающейся груди. Его глаза закрыты, челюсть привычно напряжена, конечностные протезы расслаблены и, кажется, что он безмятежно спит.

Луффи опирается одной рукой о жестяной настил крыши, второй – зарывается ему в волосы, смотрит на лопасти кружащего вертолёта, и ему кажется, что он видит каждую в отдельности, как она замирает в воздухе, делает полный оборот, толкает железную махину над высотками блоков.

Они сделали всё, что могли сделать – так много людей умирает у него прямо на руках, так много хватает его за рубашку, смотрит в глаза и просит, и просит, и...

«Убейте меня».

Оторванных конечностей так много, что они сплошь усеяли жестяные полы, трупы лежат на трупах, к свету тянутся раненые – они стонут, они кричат, они зовут на помощь, и Луффи один в этом безбрежном океане, полном крови, плоти и железа.

Вот их безмятежное будущее в чудесных городах для аугов.

Катакури поднимает руку и гладит кончиками пальцев его острое колено – оно покрыто живой кожей, и на ней алеют глубокие ссадины и царапины. Глаз он не открывает, только вздёргивает голову вверх – его стриженный затылок щекочет Луффи нижние рёбра.

Он говорит:

– Ты был там?

Луффи моргает – перед глазами ползёт мутная пелена, она закрывает жёлтое небо над головой, лопасти вертолётов и сомкнутые веки Катакури.

– Да, – говорит он сухо, потом сжимает пальцы в чужих волосах. – Тот, кто напал на копов – это был повстанец?

Катакури открывает один глаз – диафрагмы вокруг его зрачка медленные и ленивые.

– Нет, – говорит он с паузой. – Мы знаем, насколько широки полномочия полиции здесь, в этих гетто. Мы не стали бы подставлять простых граждан.

Катакури отчасти прав – Большая Мамочка не стала бы устраивать показательных диверсий с ограблением нескольких складов и убийством парочки копов. Если бы она вступила в игру – попадала бы вся выверенная система гетто для аугов, перестрелка вышла бы такой масштабной, что, возможно, вытаскивать с линии огня было бы некого.

С другой стороны – Луффи Большой Мамочке и её грандиозной КПА не верит. Ему доводилось со всеми ними встречаться, и он чуть не остался без горячей головы – он и его друзья.

Но – он верит Катакури.

– Скорее всего, это был какой-то отчаянный смертник, – говорит тот. – Бросился на копов, очертя голову, и когда его убили – думать о последствиях стало некому.

Это не первый случай – и Луффи знает, что не последний.

Теперь это…

Он наклоняется, ведёт кончиком носа по нахмуренному лбу – глаза у него прикрыты, и он не видит, как внимательные красные диафрагмы следят за выражением его мрачного лица. Мажет по живой коже губами, целует переносицу, гладит протезированные плечи кевларовыми ладонями – и в ухе у него остро шипит.

Он открывает глаза.

– Ты закончил? – спрашивает Рейли в его инфолинке.

Взгляд у Луффи такой, будто он пытается посмотреть Катакури под лобную кость – тот поднимает руку и трогает костяшками пальцев его холодную щёку.

Катакури спрашивает:

– Что?

И Рейли – за сотни километров от него, с той самой земли, откуда всех их и притащили, испуганных, прячущих приращения под слоями грязной одежды – говорит:

– Ты установил глушилки?

Луффи сглатывает – слышно, как дёргается его сухое горло, как сердце застревает между рёбрами, как его титановая грудная клетка замирает на долгом, голодном вдохе.

Катакури давит костяшками пальцев на его ледяную скулу.

– Что такое? – спрашивает он с нажимом, чуть громче, и Луффи фокусирует взгляд на его прищуренных диафрагмах.

Рейли в его инфолинке молчит шипением мелких помех – он тоже слышит.

Уходи с этой линии, думает Луффи.

Не сейчас, думает он.

Рейли спрашивает:

– Ну?

Луффи зарывается пальцами Катакури в волосы, кладёт ладонь на его титановый подбородок, заставляя задрать голову выше – целует его, и этот тяжёлый звук выходит громким и влажным.

– Всё в порядке, – говорит Луффи и ведёт кончиком носа сначала по живой губе, потом – по покрытой тугим кевларом.

Ему кажется, что диафрагмы в глазах Катакури скалятся.

Рейли в его инфолинке громко цокает языком.

– Свяжись со мной, когда будешь один, – говорит он небрежно, и в инфолинке слышно глухой щелчок.

Их снова двое.

Диафрагмы в глазах Катакури фокусируются на оттенённом тусклыми прожекторами лице Луффи – он тянется к нему, кладёт тяжёлую ладонь на затылок, прихватывает губы губами, раздвигает их языком.

Говорит:

– Мне пора идти.

Если не следовать временным рамкам – Мамочка видит всё.

Луффи утыкатеся носом в волосы на его макушке, затем разводит руки в стороны и заразительно смеётся:

– Смотри, а то Мамочка будет тебя искать.

Челюсть Катакури глухо щёлкает, диафрагмы скептически прокручивают свои стремительные обороты – он сжимает треугольные зубы на его шее, и Луффи громко смешливо шипит, отталкивая его грузные плечи.

Когда Катакури уходит, Луффи скрещивает лодыжки и спускает ладони между колен – смотрит, как лопасти полицейских вертолётов очерчивают окружности по грязному воздуху, и лениво покачивает ногами. Ни дронов, ни бортов над территорией КПА нет и никогда не бывает – идеальное место, чтобы смотреть на ржавое небо и его песочные тучи.

Идеальное, если ты не умер по дороге.  
Луффи облизывает сухие губы, трёт красную кожу в месте укуса, и его инфолинк оживает шорохом помех. Голос Рейли за сотни километров от него кажется скрипучим и замогильным.

– Ты установил глушилки? – снова спрашивает он, и Луффи разминает затёкшие лопатки.

– Установил.

Рейли стучит пальцами по сенсорной клавиатуре – у Луффи чувствительный инфолинк, но даже с ним он не всегда слышит звуки, появляющиеся фоном. Рейли же всегда умудряется долбить по мягким кнопкам так, будто разбивает их молотком вдребезги.

Может, это старость – только поди, скажи ему об этом.

– Все? – уточняет Рейли.

Луффи задирает голову кверху – шляпа болтается у него за спиной, подхватываемая за поля порывами холодного ветра. Он поднимает ладони и начинает загибать пальцы – Рейли, конечно, этого не видит, но может догадаться.

– Ангары, склады, рубки, комнаты безопасности, арсенал, – перечисляет он. – Теплицы, залы совещаний, общие блоки отдыха, лаборатории.

В висках у него стучит.

Рейли хмыкает в такт его словам, потом перебивает:

– Кабинет Большой Мамочки?

Луффи смотрит, как вертолёт садится на площадку – жестяные полы скрипят под весом железной махины, воздух ребристо колышется, как волны во время шторма.

Он говорит:

– У меня есть только один шанс попасть в её кабинет, – он щурится, всматриваясь в пуленепробиваемые полицейские шлема. – И ты знаешь об этом.

Рейли задумчиво пощёлкивает языком – потом говорит:

– Шанкс сможет вывезти вас, только если вы окажетесь за территорией гетто.  
Луффи понимает, что это значит – им придётся выбираться самим.

– Робин знает, что искать в её кабинете, – говорит он твёрдо. – Если Шанкс сможет отправить к нам борт – мы убьём двух зайцев сразу.

Рейли в его инфолинке молчит какое-то время – слышно только шорох режущих слух помех.

– Обчистите Мамочку, – говорит он вдумчиво. – И выберетесь из гетто.

Луффи кивает, складывая пальцы кончик к кончику.

– Точно, – отзывается он. – Когда вы начнёте сливать информацию с серверов КПА, у нас будет не так много времени, чтобы уйти отсюда живыми, – Луффи скалится. – Ты же хочешь, чтобы мы ушли отсюда живыми?

Рейли громко и ворчливо цокает языком.

– Не будь дураком, – говорит он. – Я скажу Шанксу, чтобы он связался с тобой.

Очень сложно держать инфолинк работающим, когда вокруг – сотни глушилок, ЭМИ-гранаты и другие электромагнитные примочки. Это связь в один конец – щелчка в ухе можно ждать неделями и месяцами.

Они все здесь – беспомощные.

– Хорошо, – отзывается Луффи и откидывается назад, опирается на ладони. – Отбой.

Инфолинк щёлкает и замолкает – укус на шее горит, словно кожу прижгли раскалённым железом. Луффи смотрит, как лопасти вертолёта замирают в душном, жёлтом воздухе, в котором, кажется, всегда царит ночь.

Луффи задорно ухмыляется.

Он считает – раз, он считает – два, он считает – три.

***

Робин сидит на одной из встроенных кроватей, поджав под себя ноги – она бледная, и кончики её пальцев мелко подрагивают. Луффи знает, потому что когда он присаживается перед ней на пятки и берёт её за руку, эта дрожь передаётся и ему.

– Порядок? – спрашивает он тихо и смотрит, как планшет покачивается на её похудевших коленях.

Робин улыбается ему.

– Всё хорошо, Луффи, – говорит она. – Скоро всё будет хорошо.

Когда он молча кивает, ободряюще скалится ей в ответ и поднимается на ноги, Робин хватает его за руку – смотрит так проницательно, будто он у неё – как на ладони.

Быть может, так и есть.

– Есть что-то, что ты должен рассказать, – говорит она тихо, почти шепчет одними бледными губами. – Тому человеку.

Тому человеку, которого и человеком назвать сложно.

Как и всех их.

Луффи смотрит на неё, не мигая – это тот взгляд, от которого затыкаются ругающиеся Зоро и Санджи, от которого отшатывается Нами, который заставляет их молчать и слушать.

Луффи улыбается ей тепло и заразительно.

– Я знаю, – говорит он, и Робин гладит искусственные костяшки его кисти.

Луффи подцепляет её ладонь кончиками пальцев, затем забирается в гамак Зоро, висящий посреди их общего блока, и садится, скрестив ноги. Осматривает пространство и разминает шею.

– Усопп, – зовёт он. – Закрой окна.

Тот кивает из своего угла и забрасывает винтовку за плечо.

– Френки, – продолжает Луффи. – Дверь.

Тот пружинит коленом и складывает кисти тылом друг к другу над головой.

– Нами? – спрашивает Луффи. – Системы.

Она забирает волосы в высокий хвост и разминает затёкшие пальцы.

Луффи говорит:

– Есть разговор.

Он говорит, что у них много дел и мало времени.

Говорит, что Большая Мамочка на переговорах с Фронтом Человечества.

Говорит, что карта территорий КПА у Нами, и завтра она зальёт её каждому в процессор. Говорит, что Зоро и Санджи ответственны за охранные отряды повстанцев. Говорит, что Усопп прикрывает его и Робин, когда они окажутся на верхнем ярусе блоков КПА, а потом возвращается к остальным. Говорит, что Брук открывает дыру в их фаерволах с главного хранилища, чтобы информация шла на сервера в штабе Рейли. Говорит, что Френки открывает ангар КПА, чтобы посадить борт, который пилотирует Шанкс и его команда. Говорит, что Чоппер помогает Торао сворачивать лаборатории и бежать.

Говорит, что они – спустя шесть долгих, глухих месяцев изоляции – уходят отсюда.

Говорит, что их работа здесь – закончена.

У них с собой – каждому по рюкзаку, огнестрельное оружие и несколько софтов для взлома. Двойная доза нейропозина с утра, выпить тухлый кофе из аппарата на один ярус ниже, отключить сигнализацию в переходе между полицейским корпусом и заброшенным ангаром КПА и связаться с Рейли по ту сторону колючей проволоки, так, чтобы он мог координировать ситуацию дистанционно.

– Если выяснится, что у Мамочки нет связей с правительственными структурами? – спрашивает Брук, подцепляя носком ботинка взрытый жестяной настил. – Если она окажется рядовым террористом без полезной информации?

Это значило бы, что вся их работа – полная лажа.

Нами качает головой.

– В их виртуальных хранилищах есть сервера, которые я так и не вскрыла, – она постукивает кончиками обломанных ногтей по столешнице, сделанной из того же материала, что и грязные полы. – Даже когда мы отправили Луффи подключать нас непосредственно оттуда, система сбоев не дала.

Брук смотрит на неё искоса.

– Думаете, там – та самая информация?

Нами медленно кивает.

– Судя по тем данным, что собрала на них Шакки, когда работала двойным агентом до Инцидента, и тем, что нашла я – скорее всего.

– Контракты, поставки, подпольный бизнес, организация карательных отрядов, которых нанимает правительство, чтобы истреблять аугов после Инцидента, – Робин методично листает вкладки в планшете. – Рейли копает под Мамочку не первый год.

Луффи кивает.

– Под Мамочку и остальных, кто в своё время выкупил себе кусок гетто.  
Усопп вскидывает голову – он стоит рядом с закрытым окном и время от времени оценивает обстановку по ту сторону хлипких стен.

– Ты про Тича и Кайдо?

– Про них тоже, – отзывается Луффи. – Не важно, кто они такие, какие у них связи, как они себя называют и за какими благими поступками кроются их настоящие дела – они были и остаются террористами.

Зоро складывает руки на груди и кивает.

– Луффи прав, – говорит он. – Наша задача – вывести эту шваль на чистую воду.

Френки поднимается от двери и снимает с неё ручной блок – тот пищит и складывается в компактный электромагнитный диск. Он отряхивает те ладони, которые человеческих размеров, и упирает свои огромные кулаки в бёдра.

– Самое время супер-свалить отсюда, чуваки, – он пружинит коленом, вытягивает руки над головой. – Кому ещё надо подтянуть оружие – все ко мне, я сделаю всё супер!

Чоппер закидывает рюкзак за спину.

– Если у кого-то есть вопросы по аугментациям – я иду к Торао.

Санджи кладёт ему руку на плечо и трёт механическое сочленение между стопой и голенью.

– Я иду с тобой, – говорит он и показывает большим пальцем за спину, где Зоро начищает свои охотничьи ножи на системе обратного захвата. – Эту водоросль берём с собой.

Нами из своего угла, оплетённая гудящими проводами и обложенная модемами ложных подключений, кивает, не отрываясь от тусклого экрана.

– Точно, вставьте ему какой-нибудь глаз, а то он пытается оторвать себе левую руку, врезаясь во всё подряд.

Зоро скалится на неё.

– Я нормально ориентируюсь в пространстве, чёрт возьми, – рычит он, и Усопп честно пытается не смеяться, но гогот Санджи такой заразительный, что он не может удержаться.

Тот держится за живот и хохочет, как сумасшедший, – скалится в ответ.

– Скажи ещё, что не бухаешь, а сохраняешь светлые традиции испития слабоалкогольных спиртных напитков.

Френки, копающийся в винтовке Усоппа, оборачивается к ним.

– Тут нет слабоалкогольных спиртных напитков, только какое-то адовое пойло на машинном масле.

Зоро складывает руки на груди.

– Нормальное пойло, – говорит он ревниво и пихает Санджи, когда тот пританцовывает мимо.

Конечно, они сцепляются, и Нами выталкивает их из блока – сверху сажает Чоппера и отправляет их вниз по шатающейся лестнице.

– Чтобы без глаза не возвращались! – кричит Усопп им вслед, и они с Френки хихикают, склонившись над его винтовкой.

Луффи задорно улыбается, когда подвязывает сумку на пояс – поднимает глаза и встречается взглядом со злой, взъерошенной Нами. Скалится ей весело, закидывает клеточную батарею в карман и, широко расставив ноги, упирает кулаки в бёдра.

– Я – на охоту, – громко говорит он, и Нами смотрит на него скептически.

Робин отрывается от своего планшета, где сопоставляет собранную информацию и изучает нюансы системы безопасности на территории КПА.

– Ты уверен, Луффи? – спрашивает она. – Ты выглядишь очень уставшим.

Луффи знает, что у него под глазами – глубокие тени, которые не скроешь задорной улыбкой, в висках стучит, а по ночам он почти не спит, потому что прислушивается к плавному шуму полицейских дронов за тонкими стенами. Слушает, как дышит каждый из его команды, слушает, как шипят провода, ползущие под ногами, словно змеи, слушает, как колотится его сердце в размеренной груди.

Иногда ему снится, как умирает Эйс, иногда – как умирает он сам, но чаще – как все его друзья распадаются на живые, человеческие запчасти. Они чуть не умерли здесь – здесь и ещё в сотнях мест до этого.

Луффи почти никогда не спит – и он широко, радостно улыбается.

– Всё путём, – он машет чёрной кистью и поворачивается к Нами. – Нам нужны запасы и сувениры, ты откроешь мне пару тайников?

Та пожимает плечом и вдруг хмурится.

– Хорошо, – говорит она и осторожно подцепляет кончиками пальцев растянутый ворот его рубашки. – Будь осторожен.

Под её пальцами – глубокий красный укус от треугольных зубов. Луффи смотрит в её живые, искрящиеся глаза – потом берёт за дрогнувшую руку и гладит ссаженные костяшки.

– У кого-нибудь есть пожелания? – громко спрашивает он, не сводя замерших глаз с каменного лица Нами.

Усопп и Френки кричат почти одновременно:

– Клеточных батарей и оптический прицел!

– Колы в светящейся банке и прошивку для гранатомёта, она точно есть у копов!

Робин ярко улыбается ему:

– ЭМИ-гранаты и гипостим, если можно.

Брук ковыряется отвёрткой в своих хитрых гаджетах, напевает себе под нос.

– О, Луффи, вы не могли бы принести мне тех пластинок с джазом? Я так давно не видел таких пластинок, – говорит он, мечтательно закатив глаза. – И софт для разгона червей, пожалуйста.

Нами смотрит на него, не мигая.

– Программы для быстрого взлома, – говорит она тихо – отпечатки зубов горят у Луффи на коже огнём. – Не наделай глупостей, – Нами кладёт ладонь на заднюю сторону его шеи. – Пожалуйста.

Пожалуйста, не становись фотографией в коробке под кроватью.

Пожалуйста, не играй с огнём и диким железным зверьём.

Пожалуйста, не оступись.

Ладонь Луффи опускается ей на затылок – он прижимается лбом к её лбу и тихо спрашивает:

– Я когда-нибудь подводил тебя?

Голос его глух и низок – это тот голос, который заставляет их молчать и слушать.

Но Нами начинает загибать пальцы.

– Дай подумать, – говорит она, цокая языком.

Луффи заливисто смеётся – его смех такой заразительный, что она улыбается вместе с ним. Потом Нами кидает ему программу для подключения и велит связаться с ней, когда он окажется у полицейских блоков.

– Твой инфолинк работает? – спрашивает она, когда переступает через провода на жестяных полах.

Луффи по привычке стучит основанием ладони по виску.

– Как обычно – только на территории гетто и связь извне, – он трёт заднюю сторону шеи. – Я слышу помехи полицейских глушилок, но ты хорошо всё настроила.

Нами усмехается.

– Естественно, – она цокает языком и перебрасывает хвост волнистых волос за спину. – У тебя изначально стоял качественный инфолинк – жаль, что даже через него мы так и не смогли связаться с командой Рейли сами.

Луффи пожимает плечами.

– Не все карты в твоих рукавах, – говорит он весело, и Нами швыряет в него какой-то из вскрытых модемов.

Она смеётся:

– Иди уже.

Луффи забавно подмигивает ей и прыгает за дверь прежде, чем о его затылок ударит ещё пара тяжёлых железок – он задирает голову вверх и пытается рассмотреть грязное небо в разрезе наставленных вразнобой блоков. Получается плохо, потому что над головой – гирлянды проводов, магистрали труб, острые углы человеческих пристанищ и перекинутые между ярусами лестницы.

Скоро всё это закончится – по крайней мере, для них.

Спасать аугов от гетто – это не их работа. Они – не Коалиция за права аугментированных, они не их защищают, не их благополучие, не их семьи, не их будущее.

Их работа – это давить людей, которые наживаются на чужом страхе, на государственных распрях, на убийствах. Вскрывать их, как консервные банки, потрошить их финансовую историю и держать на мушке их бизнес-партнёров. Искать информацию и убивать – вот их работа.

Луффи сжимает челюсти и стискивает кулаки так сильно, что в суставах начинает болеть от пережатых рецепторов – так много людей умирает, просто потому, что они не такие.

Так много аугов.

Теперь это – их жизнь тоже.

Но не работа.

Луффи по привычке прижимает ладонь к виску, когда перепрыгивает через перила покачивающейся лестницы – слышно, как скрипят ступени, и как шипят помехи в инфолинке. Катакури отвечает не сразу – наверное, хмуро рассматривает информацию по входящему звонку в своих навороченных глазных протезах.

Когда в ухе раздаётся щелчок, голос Катакури глух и недоволен.  
– У нас был уговор.

Луффи бежит вдоль рыночных прилавков – они никогда не пустеют, торговый квартал никогда не укрывается грязной жёлтой ночью.

– Я помню, – он усмехается. – Не связываться через инфолинк.

В ухе щёлкает – Катакури фыркает.

– И через другие системы тоже, – говорит он, слушает, как Луффи шлёпает сланцами по настилам. – Должно быть, случилось что-то очень серьёзное.

Очень серьёзное.

Луффи щёлкает зубами, когда не рассчитывает высоту и бьётся пятками о балки под ногами – ударная волна прошивает его кости и оседает где-то в челюстях.

Он говорит:

– Есть разговор.

Катакури напряжённо молчит – слышно, как фоном вибрируют аппараты диагностики для тестирования аугментаций.

Есть вещи, которые Луффи не доверяет никому.

Даже себе.

***

Они встречаются на территории КПА – на той территории, которая станет площадкой для их побега, на которой у них будет только один шанс в небольших, к слову, процентах. Это какая-то из заброшенных лабораторий – перекошенные стеллажи, грязные инструменты, аппаратура под пыльными чехлами, какие-то сосуды для селекции, чёрные, глянцевые экраны.

Катакури стоит, опираясь на один из столов – руки скрещены на груди, брови нахмурены, лицо мрачное, с ровными тёмными линиями. Луффи сидит на каталке с оторванными ремнями, свешивает ноги, опускает ладони между коленями.

Робин права – есть что-то, что он должен рассказать, и он рассказывает.

Слышно, как шипят провода под ногами – они везде, лежат в стенах, ползут по лестницам, висят над головой, как потрескивающие рождественские игрушки. Слышно, как щёлкают затворы, как смеются чужие голоса, как стучат тяжёлые ботинки по стальным ступеням.

Луффи здесь, на чужой территории, – как на ладони.

Катакури коротко стучит пальцем по собственному локтю.

– Понятно, – говорит он просто, и то, как он это говорит, приводит Луффи в бешенство.

Когда-то Эйс смеялся, что Луффи – просто темпераментный ребёнок. Рейли же считает, что его горячая голова принесёт команде только проблемы, но это не мешает ему ставить Луффи на место координатора. Шанкс верит в него и говорит, что у него большое будущее – что он здесь, чтобы изменить этот мир.

Вокруг – горы железа, крови и оторванных конечностей.

И мир не меняется.

Луффи стискивает кулаки – ему кажется, что они скрипят жжёной резиной.

– Что тебе понятно? – спрашивает он тихо, и это тот голос, который заставляет молчать и слушать.

Катакури смотрит на него – красные диафрагмы двигаются медленно, как старый, тугой проектор. Раз оборот, два – фокусируются, мигают яркой вспышкой, затем снова крутятся. Если долго смотреть на эти рваные движения, наверное, можно сойти с ума.

Луффи кажется, что он готов попробовать.

Катакури говорит:

– Я догадывался, – он говорит. – Это даже было слегка очевидно.

Луффи скрипит зубами – у него не титановая челюсть, но его лицо кажется ему тяжёлым и неподвижным.

– Ты запрашивал на меня информацию.  
Катакури кажется спокойным, как скала.

– Да, – отвечает он. – Ещё когда ты отказал Маме, а потом взорвал целый склад с её новыми навороченными турелями, – Катакури щёлкает челюстью. – Конечно, я запрашивал на тебя информацию. Так же, как и ты на меня, через своих чистеньких агентов вне гетто.

Это игра с обоюдоострыми ножами – если нет рукоятки, как ни схвати – поранишься.

– Это моя работа, – цедит Луффи сквозь зубы – он напряжён и сосредоточен, его руки готовы сминать железные балки в бумажные комья, его рёбра двигаются мерно, как стрелки часов. – А твоя…

Катакури перебивает его.

– Убивать людей, – он осматривает Луффи с ног до головы – от смешных сланцев до шляпы, болтающейся за спиной. – Забавно, что мы познакомились.

Луффи задушено хмыкает.

– Вы – не КПА, – говорит он, складывая руки на груди. – Вы не боретесь за аугов.

Катакури кивает – его длинные ноги скрещены в лодыжках, спина прямая и расслабленная, но это только на первый взгляд. Он – дикое железное зверьё, он умеет убивать людей одними пальцами, и если он захочет – позвоночник Луффи хрустнет в его искусственной ладони.

Луффи знает – он не захочет.

– Верно, – говорит Катакури. – КПА – это удобно. Организация, у которой есть идейный лидер, но нет иерархии, планов и будущего, – он покачивает носком тяжёлого ботинка. – Они просто хотят, чтобы их услышали. Мы же…

Луффи перебивает его.

– Простые террористы, – говорит он сухо. – Со связями.

Катакури разводит руками.

– Мама всегда была предприимчивой.

Луффи качает головой – слышно, как сочленения его протезов хрустят от давления, когда он сжимает и разжимает кулаки.

– Завтра это закончится, – он вскидывается, смотрит Катакури прямо в глаза, и тот успевает первым.

– Если выживете, – Луффи кажется, что линия его титановой челюсти тянется в ухмылке, но это не так – не потому, что он не умеет, а потому, что он бы не стал. – Смотри, мы даже предложения друг за друга заканчиваем.

Луффи поджимает бескровные губы.

– Заткнись, – говорит он, и лицо Катакури как-то неестественно дёргается, будто на него падает тяжёлая, чёрная тень. – Завтра это закончится.

Катакури щурится.

– Не иди этой дорогой, – говорит он.

Его голос – скрежет металла, сминаемого прессом.

– Это моя работа, – повторяет Луффи.

Катакури больше похож на турель с искусственным интеллектом, чем на человека – тугие переплетения мышц-протезов, титановые конструкции, целый военный арсенал в грудной клетке.

Это то, что из него сделала мать.

– Спать со мной – тоже твоя работа? – спрашивает он – челюсть его дёргается, пальцы неосознанно впиваются в тяжёлые локти.

Луффи стискивает зубы, но он не зол – между рёбер клокочет что-то, чему сложно дать название, потому что этого не должно быть.

Ни слова о…

– Нет, – говорит он спокойно. – Если хочешь – это моя импровизация.

Катакури медленно кивает.

– Это была хорошая импровизация.

Луффи смотрит на него – видит, как подрагивает кевлар на его плечах, как напряжена его титановая челюсть, как рёбра его искусственной грудной клетки замирают на вдохе.

Он спрашивает:

– Что видит Большая Мамочка?

Катакури впивается в его непроницаемое лицо – то лицо, которое заставляет молчать и слушать – красными диафрагмами вокруг бездонного зрачка. Они вертятся и вертятся, проходят оборот за оборотом, фокусируются на ярком шраме у Луффи под глазом, медленно моргают и крутятся снова.

– Она ничего не видит, – отвечает он. – Это не её приказ, и никогда не был.

Луффи кивает сам себе.

– Значит, ты тоже импровизировал, – говорит он тихо.

Они молчат какое-то время – слышно, как за стенами переговариваются повстанцы, таскают какие-то коробки, проверяют оружие, получают задания через инфолинк. Луффи здесь – как на ладони, на этой глухой, вражеской территории, где он даже не успеет связаться с кем-то из команды.

Но – здесь Катакури.

И он спрашивает:

– Ты ведь понимаешь, что я обязан рассказать об этом Маме?

Луффи ловит обороты вокруг его зрачков, смотрит, как подрагивают красные пятна.

– Ты этого не сделаешь, – говорит он, и провода вдоль его рёбер кусаются разрядами.

Катакури пожимает грузным плечом.

– Почему это?

Есть вещи, которые Луффи не доверяет никому – и он считает.

Он считает – раз.

Катакури напротив него – высоченная махина, набитая высокотехнологичным железом до кончиков своих имплантированных треугольных зубов. Тот самый человек, которого сложно назвать человеком, даже когда он отзывается на простые человеческие жесты.

Это то, что из него сделала мать.

Луффи широко улыбается ему, и от этого диафрагмы в глазах Катакури обескураженно вздрагивают.

– Потому что мне хорошо с тобой.

Он считает – два.

Катакури качает головой, его челюсть пощёлкивает, как притёртые друг к другу детали, руки на его груди становятся каменными.

– Нет, – говорит он. – Ты слишком наивен.

Улыбка у Луффи на лице широкая и задорная, она такая, что хочется тянуть рот вместе с ним, но Катакури не может – он не умеет.

Луффи говорит:

– И тебе со мной – тоже.

Он считает – три – и на секунду задыхается, ловит ртом воздух, потому что Катакури вжимает его спиной в закрытую дверь, которую открыть снаружи – четыре цифры. Луффи сжимает руками чужие плечи, обхватывает гибкими ногами аугментированные бёдра, и тесёмка на его шее лопается – шляпа падает на пол, легко планируя в воздухе, и Катакури давит грудью ему на живот.

Говорит прямо в рот:

– Ты глупый, – голос у него хриплый и низкий. – Ты действительно думаешь, что я буду молчать?

Он дрожит.

Луффи цепляется за короткие волосы на его затылке, кусает за чёрную кевларовую губу, его лодыжки крепко скрещены на чужой пояснице, а один из сланцев – болтается только на пальце.

– Да, – говорит Луффи, и когда Катакури намертво сжимает его живые бёдра в собственных руках, повторяет: – Да.

Спасать аугов от дискриминации, спасать людей от страха – это не его работа. Но может быть – хоть одного, хоть двух, хотя бы трёх, и в том числе – себя, и в том числе – друзей, за которых он готов умереть.

И обязательно – его.

Катакури бьёт его спиной о дверь – та надсадно шипит, Луффи тянет его за волосы, просовывает большой палец между губами, давит на один из клыков, и Катакури засовывает язык ему в рот. Он целуется так, будто хочет разорвать Луффи лицо – тот зажат между ним и куском железа, и он не понимает, где – кто.

В глазах у Катакури что-то такое, что уже ползёт у Луффи по рёбрам – поэтому он смыкает бумажные веки.

Смазки на презервативе чертовски мало: зато это то, что действительно в ходу – презервативы, дурь и оружие. Луффи напрягается всем телом, задушено мычит, когда Катакури буквально складывает его пополам, держа на весу одной рукой, – он шипит и хрипит, звуки с шелестом выскальзывают между его зубов, когда Катакури туго заполняет его.

Это больно и хорошо – в голове вспухает тяжёлая пустота, он даже не стонет, когда Катакури впивается в его бёдра пальцами и вбивается внутрь. Его размазывает спиной по двери, он вцепляется пальцами в чужие, каменные плечи – кевлар к кевлару, их обоих прошивает – и только сорванно дышит. Сжимает ладонь у Катакури на затылке, прижимается лбом к его хмурому, взмокшему лбу и смотрит прямо в закрытые веки – там, под живой тонкой кожей, замирают и подрагивают красные диафрагмы.

– Глаза, – хрипит он одними губами. – Открой глаза.

Катакури слушается не сразу – диафрагмы, кажется, расплываются у него в глазах, он сжимает член Луффи в кулаке, ведёт тяжёлую ладонь рывком, до боли давит на тугую головку, и Луффи запрокидывает голову назад, бьётся затылком, остро шипит.

С Катакури всё – остро, и завтра это закончится.

Это проходит быстро, громко, ярко – Луффи хватается за чужие плечи, вжимается в шею лицом, широко раскрывает рот и только сипит на одной безмолвной ноте. Катакури утыкается носом в его мокрый висок, его пальцы намертво у Луффи в коже, он в нём, и он ползёт вниз, на дрожащие колени из инновационных титановых сплавов. Его грудная клетка раздувается тяжёлым шаром Луффи в грудь, его дыхание сорванное и тяжёлое, его руки трясутся, будто его бьёт электрическим разрядом.  
Луффи трётся носом о его шею, и тогда его инфолинк громко щёлкает.

Нет, думает Луффи.

Чёрт возьми, нет.

Голос Рейли строг и требователен:

– Вы готовы? – спрашивает он, и Луффи всем телом вжимается в железо, которым прошит Катакури.

Тот гладит синюю от его пальцев кожу, трогает косточку бедра, медленно проводит кончиком пальца вдоль позвоночника – вверх, к лопаткам, оглаживая каждую, и Луффи просто не может молчать.

Его стон выходит глухим и задушенным, Катакури осторожно прихватывает его ухо кончиками зубов, и Луффи снова отзывается ему.

Это то, что ему сейчас нужно – отзываться.

Рейли в его ухе цокает языком – складывать натуральные цифры у него получается очень хорошо.

– Ты должен был получить от него информацию, а не трахаться с ним, – говорит он небрежно и как-то скептически хмыкает. – Шанкс свяжется с тобой позже.

Инфолинк щёлкает – и Луффи ему действительно благодарен. Он откидывается на лопатки, забирает взмокшие волосы со лба и морщится от тяжёлого ощущения внутри – протягивает ладонь, и Катакури прижимается к ней неровной щекой.

Его страшная титановая челюсть, весь он – это то, что сделала из него мать.

Он наклоняется и, наконец, целует Луффи – просто так, без счёта, цепляет кончиком языка приоткрытый рот, ровный ряд зубов, просовывает большой палец между бледных губ, и Луффи втирается в него, обхватывая руками.

Это то, что он делает против матери – и завтра это закончится.

Как говорит Брук – так бывает.

Луффи не считает.

За глухими стенами не слышно ни звука.

***

Голос Нами в инфолинке глухой и шипящий.

– Луффи, – зовёт она, и он по привычке прижимает ладонь к виску.

Он говорит:

– Здесь.

Он внимательно изучает изображение с камер наблюдения, подключенных непосредственно из кабинета Большой Мамочки – листает список объектов, замечает мельком грузное плечо Френки, несущегося к нижним ангарам КПА, и отвлекается, когда слышит звон разбитых чайных чашек.

Он поднимает голову – видит, как Робин, подключённая портами к уникальному серверу Мамочки, тяжело держится за край стола.

Луффи зовёт её:

– Робин?

Голос Нами в его инфолинке становится напряжённым:

– Что с Робин? – спрашивает она. – Луффи?

Тот не отвечает – берёт Робин за плечи, смотрит в её бледное, осунувшееся лицо, на поджатые сухие губы, острые скулы, на одежду, висящую на ней безразмерным мешком. В том, что касается её и её низкой восприимчивости к нейропозину, главное, не уйти в крайности – не переборщить и не умалить. Доза должна быть строго рассчитана до последней сотой миллиграмма.

Рейли знатно им задолжал за эти полгода – впрочем, они знали, на что шли.

Это всегда была их жизнь.

Робин опирается на его ладонь и слабо улыбается – в уголках губ у неё алеют сухие заеды.

– Всё в порядке, – говорит она устало, подключения её портов под тяжёлыми волосами мигают тусклыми индикаторами. – Брук уже начал сливать информацию?

Голос Нами в инфолинке Луффи громко шипит:

– Да, – она ковыряется в блоке безопасности, чтобы открыть двери на пути Френки. – Глушилки, которые расставил Луффи, позволили ему без проблем пробраться в хранилище, но теперь у нас мало времени, сами понимаете.

Ладонь у Робин влажная и холодная.

– Сколько? – спрашивает Луффи.

Нами ведёт подсчёты не больше двух секунд – за то же время колючая проволока вокруг гетто плавит железо в человеческих телах.

– Минут двадцать, – отзывается она. – Брук пробивает вторую дыру, Френки почти на месте, что с Шанксом?

– Его борт подбил полицейского дрона в двух километрах от воздушного пространства КПА, – Луффи косится на мониторы наблюдения на огромном дубовом ретро-столе Большой Мамочки. – С копами проблем не будет, они пытаются выяснить, что там произошло.

Нами молчит какое-то время – Робин уходит в подключение к серверу, до белизны сжимает край стола пальцами и напряжённо сводит лопатки.

– Проблемы могут быть с КПА, – говорит Нами глухо. – Санджи прострелили колено ЭМИ-патронами, так что его протез отключился, и Зоро тащит его на себе.

Луффи подходит к огромному окну с видом на заходящее солнце – смотрит, как далеко внизу семенят маленькие точки повстанцев. Здесь даже лишних криков не слышно – тишина такая ощутимая, что она вливается в уши строительной пеной.

– Они пытаются взять нас в кольцо, – говорит он, и Нами задумчиво цокает языком у него в ухе.

– Это будет сложно, потому что мы на разных ярусах.

Луффи пожимает плечом и косится на мониторы, стоящие позади – экраны мигают и переключаются, выводят лаборатории и склады, ангары и теплицы, Большая Мамочка видит всё, подключение идёт прямо в её церебральные протезы.

И из её кабинета, отсюда, куда никто не может добраться – тоже.

Луффи скалится в единственную замершую в углу помещения камеру.

– У них много людей, чтобы поймать нас, – Луффи разминает шею. – Шанкс подаст борт на пятый ярус, как только Френки откроет ворота ангара.

Нами бежит – её лёгкие ботинки стучат по настилам, брошенным между высотками блоков.

– Сколько времени нужно вам с Робин?

Луффи поворачивается к ней – сначала смотрит на тусклые индикаторы её портов, потом отворачивается и провожает взглядом визжащие дроны КПА, планирующие между этажами.

– Не ждите нас, – отзывается он. – У нас не будет времени, чтобы спуститься в ангар.

Нами останавливается, хлопает ладонью по стальным, раскачивающимся перилам.

– У нас был план, – шипит она. – Вы же не собираетесь прыгать на борт прямо из кабинета Большой Мамочки?

Луффи задорно посмеивается.

– Идея хорошая, – говорит он смешливо, слушая, как ворчит Нами, и оборачивается через плечо. – Робин точно не будет.

Голос Нами полон злости и волнения.  
– Луффи!

Тот перестаёт улыбаться.

– Будь осторожна, – говорит он. – Отбой.

Его инфолинк щёлкает и замолкает – затем снова оживает, и в ухе у Луффи будто скрипят старые, несмазанные петли.

– Усопп? – зовёт он.

Тот отвечает слегка невнятно – как обычно, держит язык прижатым к верхней губе, когда целится.

– Всё в порядке, Луффи?

Слышно лёгкий, приглушённый щелчок – это Усопп сбивает с ног кого-то из повстанцев. Или сносит насмерть – в зависимости от того, усыпляющие дротики он взял или ЭМИ-патроны с разрывным эффектом.

Луффи чешет переносицу и подкидывает в воздух клеточную батарею.

– Мы с Робин опоздаем, – говорит он. – Как у вас?

Усопп перезаряжает винтовку – меняет боеприпасы.

– Порядок, – отзывается он. – Чоппер и Торао с командой ждут Френки у ангара, Зоро и Санджи почти на месте – Санджи схватил пулю, а ты знаешь, как у Зоро с ориентировкой на местности.

Луффи усмехается и садится в кресло, в котором Большая Мамочка осматривает свои бесконечные владения, окрашенные в цвет жёлтой грязи.

– Понял, – говорит он. – Как только окажетесь на борту Шанкса – свяжись с Нами.

Усопп хмыкает и взводит винтовку.

– Само собой, – он тяжело сглатывает. – Вы точно будете в порядке? Я слышал, Большая Мамочка уже на пути к КПА.

Вовремя, думает Луффи – они надеялись, что переговоры с Фронтом Человечества отвлекут её хотя бы на пару лишних часов.

Проблема в другом, думает Луффи – и без Мамочки здесь есть люди, которых стоит бояться.

Он говорит:

– Мы выберемся, Усопп, – прижимает ладонь к виску. – Отбой.

Робин оборачивается к нему, когда он наклоняется к мониторам так близко, что почти касается их кончиком носа – порты под её волосами быстро-быстро мигают, как лампочки на рождественской гирлянде.

– Брук закончил, направляется к ангару, – говорит она тихо, на её усталом лице – отпечаток тяжёлой болезни. – Нам осталась минута.

Луффи кивает ей:

– Хорошо.

Смотрит на неё мельком, и пальцы Робин, вцепившиеся в стол, становятся бледными, как фарфор – глаза у неё большие и испуганные, она спрашивает одними только сухими губами.

Она всё понимает.

– Он – здесь?

Луффи смотрит, как Катакури по ту сторону двери в кабинет Мамочки прикладывает руку к индикатору – щелчок, и стальная перегородка прыгает вверх; Робин вздрагивает, её порты бегло моргают и шипят, поглощая информацию.

Ту информацию, за которую Катакури пришёл сворачивать им шеи.

Луффи ловко перепрыгивает через стол, сносит все мониторы разом, и они ссыпаются на пол грудой сломанного железа – встаёт между открытыми дверьми и замершей у серверов Робин, шляпа за его спиной слегка покачивается, а грудь вздымается размеренно, как старые механические часы.

Сегодня всё закончится.

Катакури смотрит сначала на разбитые мониторы, затем – на Робин, переступающую с ноги на ногу – черепки от чайных чашек мелко позванивают у неё под сапогами, – и только потом впивается яркими диафрагмами в каменное лицо Луффи. Дёргает головой, отводит взгляд в сторону и коротко говорит устрашающему, визжащему голосу матери в инфолинке:

– Да, Мама, – он медленно осматривает кабинет, задерживает взгляд на единственной работающей камере в углу. – Они останутся здесь.

Луффи слышит, как порты Робин коротко сигналят, вспыхивают индикаторами и гаснут – она отключается от серверов, отходит к дубовому столу и смотрит на высокую, мощную фигуру Катакури с волнением и опаской. От этого человека, которого и человеком назвать сложно, сейчас зависит их жизнь в ближайшую минуту.

Это действительно страшно, но Луффи не боится – не потому, что он всего лишь темпераментный ребёнок с горячей головой, и не потому, что его и Катакури связывают долгих, глухих полгода.

Просто это его работа – не бояться.

Катакури снова косится на камеру в углу кабинета – та встряхивает объективом, щёлкает, шипит и выключается.

– Я думал, ты догадаешься загасить и эту камеру, – говорит он просто и делает широкий шаг от двери.

Та щёлкает у него за спиной и с шипением опускается – захлопывается, как хитрая ловушка, отрезает им путь к отступлению, оставляет в самом сердце территорий КПА, там, откуда их уже никто не вытащит.

Кроме них самих, конечно.

– Не было времени, – отзывается Луффи и цепляет взглядом его вращающиеся красные диафрагмы.

Робин за его спиной шумно сглатывает – прикидывает, сколько у них будет времени, если она успеет активировать ЭМИ-мины и зарядить одну из ЭМИ-гранат, так, чтобы их самих не задело. У неё подрагивают руки, губы у неё сухие и бледные, а нейропозина в её крови – чертовски недостаточно.

Она держится молодцом – впрочем, как и всегда.

Катакури достаёт из внутреннего кармана жилетки ключ-карту – видно чёрные дула огнестрельной системы – и небрежно бросает её Луффи. Тот ловит её пальцами, хмурит брови и чувствует, как парализующий пистолет оттягивает его подвязанную на пояс кобуру.

Спрашивает:

– От чего она?

Катакури кивает тяжёлой челюстью в сторону.

– От двери за той деревянной панелью, – он смотрит Луффи в глаза. – За ней – грузовой лифт. Спуститесь на седьмой ярус, а дальше – вниз по пожарной лестнице к ангару на пятом.

Луффи не сводит глаз с его непроницаемого лица – на нём ничего нет, ни злости, ни радости, ни отчаяния, ничего. Только яркие красные диафрагмы вокруг бездонного зрачка и линия чёрной титановой челюсти, разрезающей его лицо пополам.

– Робин, – зовёт Луффи. – Уходи, – он протягивает ей ключ-карту. – Я приду позже.

Когда она сжимает пальцы поверх его ладони, он ощущает, какая холодная и влажная у неё кожа – смотрит на Робин искоса, бегло, тем взглядом, который заставляет молчать и слушать.

Робин всё понимает – Луффи слышит, как она стучит подошвой сапог по дорогому паркету в кабинете Мамочки, как открывает потайную дверь, как грохочет грузовой лифт за смешной, тонкой стеной. Как она тихо говорит по инфолинку – Нами, наверное, рвёт и мечет.

Это сейчас неважно – их снова двое.

Луффи ничего не говорит, Катакури ничего не спрашивает – в кабинете нет ни одной живой камеры, ни одного рябящего экрана, ни души, ни механики.  
Большая Мамочка где-то рядом, и она ничего не видит.

Луффи делает шаг – один, второй, потом легко отталкивается смешными сланцами от пола, и его руки – они у Катакури в волосах. Он висит на его высокой фигуре мёртвым каменным грузом, обхватив ногами за бёдра, и Катакури впивается пальцами в его зудящее от синяков бедро, кладёт свободную ладонь между подрагивающих лопаток – кевлар к кевлару, кожа к коже.

И их обоих прошивает.

Луффи утыкается носом в его шею, тянет за волосы так, что тяжёлая титановая челюсть издаёт низкий, шипящий звук.

Он говорит:

– Я тебя не подставлю.

Пальцы Катакури сжимают его бедро так крепко, будто пытаются вырвать из его живой ноги кусок мяса – его дыхание где-то в области виска, треплет взмокшие волосы.

– Я знаю, – говорит он, и его голос – это скрежет двух смятых металлических пластин. – Поэтому я здесь.

Луффи цепляет пальцами его твёрдые, как сталь, но живые скулы, лихорадочно ведёт кончиком носа вдоль брови, переносицы, вжимается в щёку – его язык давит по ребристым рубцам швов между кожей и кевларом, а потом Катакури давит ему ладонью на затылок.

Он дрожит – и диафрагмы в его глазах тоже дрожат.

Луффи говорит:

– Когда-нибудь.

Катакури сорванно дышит ему в щёку.

– Когда-нибудь, – повторяет он.

Луффи целует его – без счёта и последствий, без мыслей и предрассудков, он просто целует его, потому что всё это закончится сегодня.

Есть вещи, которым суждено стать частью его жизни, и он не знает, что с этим делать.

Работа.

Смерть Эйса.

Инцидент.

Болезнь Робин.

Катакури.

Ни слова о...

Небо над головой грязное и жёлтое, щетинится красными глазами дронов, щерится турельными установками, звенит криками повстанцев – Луффи не успевает спуститься на пятый ярус, так и остаётся на седьмом, бежит по стальным балкам на одном резком выдохе.

Инфолинк в его ухе надрывается.  
– Луффи! – кричит Нами в ужасе. – Мы не успеем подняться, Луффи, нужно уходить!

Её голос зол и встревожен, он высокий и пронзительный, как вибрация антенн на покосившихся вышках – повстанцы обстреливают борт из установок, дроны визжат на одной омерзительной ноте, и этот шум в ушах похож на ледяной, промозглый ветер.

Шанкс в его инфолинке спокоен и слегка весел:

– Тебе придётся прыгать, приятель.

Нами на фоне оглушительно кричит, слышно быстрые хлопки залповых выстрелов. Луффи сжимает кулаки, прыгает с балки на балку, когда железо под его быстрыми, живыми ногами вспарывается хитрым огнестрельным градом.

– Понял, – говорит он и смотрит прямо перед собой, где впереди – только грязное жёлтое небо. – Десять секунд.

Шанкс в его инфолинке постукивает переключателями.

– Принято, – говорит он, и в ухе оглушительно щёлкает.

Их работа здесь – закончена.

Всё заканчивается сейчас.

Он поворачивается спиной к ржавым тучам, которые, кажется, всегда одно и то же – глухая, беспробудная ночь. Смотрит на юркие фигурки повстанцев, слышит голос Большой Мамочки, надрывающийся по громкой связи, слышит визг дронов и грохот автоматной очереди.

Есть вещи, которые бы он никому не доверил – но ему приходится.

Луффи видит высокую, чёрную фигуру Катакури в этом огромном окне с видом на заходящее солнце – его грузные плечи, тугие мышцы рук, тяжёлую линию челюсти.

Никого из них нельзя назвать человеком, и мир не меняется.

Луффи улыбается задорно и заразительно.

Луффи шагает назад, в холодный грязный воздух под живыми ногами – густой ветер лижет его горячую, гибкую спину.

Луффи считает – раз.


End file.
